Crossed Magics
by Falcondor
Summary: Harry is transported to Fiore during the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament
1. Chapter 1

All characters in this belong to their respective authors. None of them belong to me.

* * *

"Avada kedavra"

"Expelliarmus"

Two beams of spell light shot towards each other and collided resulting in a golden rope like light connecting the two wands. The combatants, a red-eyed snake faced man and a small scrawny black haired youth rose from where they stood and landed in a different part of the cemetery, a place void of all tombstones. A beautiful sound fills the air as thousands more golden rope lights spit from the midpoint and form a web like dome around them. Death Eaters ran after them. Their black robes trail along behind while their eyes shine from behind the skull masks they all wore.

Dots of colored lights travel back and forth along the initial role light. When one draws near one of the wands it starts to vibrate uncontrollably.

The snake faced man, Voldemort, emits an ear splitting scream as one of the dots is forced towards his wand forcing apparitions to appear.

Apparition after apparition were ejected from his wand. First comes a man in his late teens, cedric, followed almost instantly by a youngish woman in her mid-30's and finally a pair almost simultaneously. The woman with red hair, the man with unruly black hair.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Oh Harry! It is so good to see you baby."

"Hello son. Long time no see."

"What is this?! This some kind of trick Potter! It won't work!"

"l'm as surprised as you are Riddle."

"Don't say the useless piece of muggle filths name"

"Really? I thought it was a good name. Suits you. You are a mystery to some. Fitting name don't you think?"

"I'm going to kill you Potter!"

"Good luck with that. You've been trying to for 14 years now. Hasn't worked yet."

While this banter was going on the apparitions patrolled along the perimeter of the web keeping the Death Eaters out.

"Son. Listen. When we say you need to break the connection. No listen." James said forcibly when Harry went to argue. "Everything will be alright. We can only stall him for a little while. You need to run for the cup and get out of here."

"I can't leave you. I only just met you"

"We aren't real. Baby. Only an illusion of sorts. We are powered by the connection you two are doing. Once it's broken we can only last just a couple minutes. Then we will fade away."

"No! I can't leave you again."

"Harry. Listen to them. Neither of you can last much longer as it is. Harry before you leave please bring my body back to Hogwarts."

"Fine!"

"Now son! Break it now!"

Harry gave a jerk of his want breaking the connection. The apparitions swarmed towards Voldemort while the Death Eaters just stood there stunned. Harry ran Cedric's body, summoned the tri-wizard cup and vanished in flash of light.

"Good bye my lovely child. Stay safe."

* * *

Back at the maze of the third task the students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang along with the staff of the schools and parents of the participants sat waiting. A flash of light indicates the arrival of the winner. The band starts playing only to stop seconds later to a loud scream. The tri-wizard rolls away from cedric's body. The spectators stand in shock. Foliage rustles as Fleur and Victor exit the maze.

"What has happened?"

"Who is that?"

"SILENCE! EVERYONE REMAIN SITTING!"

"Dumbledore? What has happened? Why is diggory laying there and where is Potter? He should have exited with the other two."

"I do not know Cornelius. Perhaps Mr. Krum or Miss Delacour know" with a gesture the two walk towards the headmasters and headmistress of the schools and the Great Britain Minister for Magic.

"Mr. Krum, Miss. Delacour. Do you have any explanation for what has happened here?"

"Non professor. We all reached the center at around the same time. Only arry and cedric were there first. Both touched ze trophy at the same time and simply vanished. Shortly zer after ze maze shifted and we were able to walk right out."

"Mr. Krum?"

"Same as she said. Ve veached the center, Potter and Diggory vanished. zen ve walked back."

"Strange."

"Moody! Anything?"

"Sorry Dumbledore. Nothing. If I had to say what happened would have to be the killing curse. Can rule out the burns. Aren't severe enough to be the cause. Hagrid's Skrewts aren't ones to leave anything behind if they did kill."

"Thank you Alastor."

"Dumbledore what do we say to the audience. Who wins?"

"We must discuss this in private. Let us all go to my office. We will officially announce the outcome tomorrow at dinner. Agreed?"

"I agree Dumbly-dorr"

"Agreed"

"Fine. Seems I have no choice here."

"We all have a choice minister."

" _Sonorous_. Can I have your attention please? Thank you. In light of recent events the announcing of the winner of the Tri-Wizard tournament will be postponed to tomorrow evening. At the time a full explanation will be given as well as the winner of the tournament. Good night to you all."

Professors Dumbledore and Karkarof, Madam Maxime, minister fudge, and Ludo bagman made their way through the crowd, into Hogwarts and up to the headmaster's office

"This is an outrage! How could this have happened?"

"I have my suspicions Cornelius. Each more unlikely than the next."

"Well both Krum and Delacour have both told the same. Harry and Cedric touched the cup at the same time. With Diggory dead, though how is unknown, the winner has to be Mr. Potter."

"But he never came back. Where could ze be dumbly-dorr. ze can not simply have vanished? Can he?"

"I do not know madam."

"Whatever the case we are agreed the Mr. Potter had won the tournament, yes?"

It seems so Cornelius. It seems so."

"Excellent. We will tell everyone tomorrow that Mr. Potter has won the tournament, the prize money will be deposited into his vaults and that it seems that in the process of returning had vanished but a search is underway. Yes? Excellent. I'll see you all tomorrow gentlemen, lady."

Before fudge could leave Dumbledore called out. "Hold on Mr. Fudge. May I have a word privately please?"

"Whatever for Dumbledore."

"Please fudge it is important."

"Oh very well. If you all would excuse us please. Thank you. Ok Albus what is this about?"

"I believe that Mr. Potter disappearing this night is no accident."

"Oh come on Albus not this again"

"Yes this. You can not ignore the signs any longer. Voldemort has returned"

"No he hasn't Dumbledore. Young mister Potter killed him that Halloween14 years ago. End of discussion! I will have no further part in this discussion. Good evening."

* * *

Thank you for reading. this is the first chapter of many. Hope you like it. Reviews are always appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

_Magnolia Fiore_

On the eastern side of Fiore in a town by the sea sits the magic guild Fairy Tail. Wizards from all over the land with magic as varied as the practioners themselves call this guild home. Today is a quiet day. Natsu was away on a mission so the guild was significantly quiet without him picking fights, especially with Grey. Or at least it was. A flash of light appears inside the guild hall blinding all the inhabitants. With a bang everyone was thrown backwards. Even master Markarov wasn't immune to this as he toppled backwards off the bar, his mug of beer spilling everywhere.

"Alright! Which one of you brats started it this time!" Markarov yelled when he regained his feet.

The members weren't paying attention to him though. They were all staring at the mid-teen boy slowly floating unconscious above the floor. His short black hair waved around his head. Everyone could see the scar clearly on his forehead.

"Jet! Go and bring Porlyusica! Now!" Markarov yelled after the already running speed mage. "Droy! Bring him to the infirmary."

"yes master" he grunts as he struggles to move the boy who by this time is now on the floor.

"A real man would have no trouble with that"

"Well if you're such a man then help me move him."

"Quite whining. A real man never whines."

Markarov was worried. An unknown teen appears in his guild hall in a flash of light and with enough force to knock even him down. What was happening?

"Master" a sweet voice says. "Porlyusica is here"

"Thank you Mirajane"

"Markarov. What is this? You know I don't like humans. Why have you asked me here?" a gruff voice is heard as the master walks into the infirmary hallway.

"I need you help Porlyusica. A young man appeared unconscious in the guild hall this afternoon. His arrival is one I or anyone has ever seen."

"Humph. Well where is he?"

With Porlyusica looking after the boy Markarov returned to the bar.

"Attention you brats! By now you have all heard tales of the young man that appeared in our guild. I can not say much right now but he is being taken care of." That said he sat back down on the bar and ordered more beer.

* * *

It had been several days since the young man appeared in the guild. Natsu, Lucy and rest of the team arrived back and the usual chaos arrived with them.

"Hey Mira? Where's master? Lucy the s-class Celestial spirit mage asked the barmaid.

"Oh he's probably in his office. He's been there a lot lately"

"Thanks." Lucy yells as she runs off

"If he's not there check the library" Mirajane calls to her retreating back. Lucy raves in response ducking a chair as it comes flying her way to smash against the wall.

"Open gate of the chisel Caelum! Caelum, do me a favor and shoot Natsu please. Thanks.

"Ow! What was that for Lucy?!"

"She can be so mean"

"Shut it cat! And that was for starting the fight as usual."

"That's so Manly!"

"IM NOT A MAN! Shoot Elfman too Caelum. Thanks" Lucy says as Caelum shoots a second shot knocking out Elfman.

"She's so scary" happy says trembling

"Damn right cat. Now leave me alone. I have to see the master.

"Lushy? Can I come with you?" Happy askes around a fish that he pulled from the bag on his back.

"Fine. Come on."

"Yay"

Walking up to the Masters office Lucy knocks. "Master are you in here?"

"No reply. He must not be here"

"You think cat. Well Mira did say to check the library. I'll leave a not just in case. Alright let's go"

Walking down the hallway past the infirmary. Happy stops. "Hey Lucy look. There's a curtain drawn around one of the beds. Let's go look."

"Are you kidding? If the curtains pulled then there is someone there. You don't just go barging over there." but it falls on deaf ears as Happy flies over anyway. "Stupid cat. Get back here."

Lucy stops dead when she reaches the bed. Laying there looking at her are bright Green eyes.

"Oh hello. Sorry if he scared you. My names Lucy. What's yours?"

"H Harry Potter."

"Well Harry, welcome to Fairy Tail. Happy you wait here. I'll continue to the library and let master know.

* * *

Ch. 2 is up. hope you all like it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Master! You in here?" Lucy yells as she walks into the library.

"Hello child. What can I do for you?" Markarov asks sweetly

"Well I was originally looking for you for a different reason left a not on your desk about that, but the young man in the infirmary is awake. Happy is with him now."

"Wonderful. Let's go see him."

"Oh before I forget. He said his name is Harry Potter"

So in silence the two walk back to the infirmary

"Hello child. How are you feeling? I am Markarov, Master of the Fairy Tail guild. Happy? Would you please go tell jet to let Porlyusica know that the young man is awake?"

"Aye" Happy salutes before flying off.

"I'm doing good sir. Where am I?"

"You my child are in Fairy Tail. The greatest magic guild in all of Fiore."

"Fiore? Fairy Tail?"

"Ok Markarov I'm here. Now what?" Porlyusica exclaims as she walks in. "I don't understand why you called me."

"Hello my dear. Thank you for coming. Young Harry here has awaken."

"Yes I can see that. How are you feeling?"

"Very well thank you mam. Can you please tell me where I am? The names Fairy Tail or Fiore, I don't recognize them."

"Well of course not. You're are like me. A traveler of worlds." Porlyusica explains roughly."

"You mean I'm not on Earth anymore?"

"No child. You are in Earthland. Markarov there seems to be no lasting effects from whatever he went through to get here. I'm going now.

"Of course. Thank you for coming Porlyusica. Come on child. Let's go to my office. It's a bit more comfortable there."

The walk to markarovs office was quiet. Neither talked until they reached the office.

"Have a seat Harry."

Harry could only stare in shock. This office was nicer than Dumbledore's. Floor to ceiling windows framed by red curtains let in light along two walls behind the solid wood desk and chair. Floor length bookcases took up residence along one while wall and on either side of and over a simple fireplace with two tall backed chairs sat facing it with a simple round table sat between them. The master indicated the chairs and both sat down.

"Fairy Tail? Fiore? Earthland? This doesn't make sense."

"What is the last think you remember child?"Markarov asks as he sits at his desk. "Hold on just a bit child. I have to read this first."Markarov says as he picks up the note Lucy left behind.

 _Master_

 _I am trying to find you but If you get back and I haven't seen you yet, I want to tell you something._

 _I will be out of the Guild for about a week alone._

 _I have to go back home for a bit._

 _I received a letter from Father today._

 _He needs me to look over things about the Estate._

 _I wont be long._

 _Lucy_

"Ok Harry. Thank you for waiting. You may proceed."

"I was in a fight with the recently resurrected Voldemort. We were fighting. He kept trying to kill me. We both somehow ended up inside a weird golden cage. Our wands were connected by some kind of light. And…and my parents. I…I saw my dead parents. I broke the connection when told to, ran to my friend's body and summoned the trophy that brought us to the graveyard in the first place. The next thing I know after touching the handle was that I awoke here with a cat hovering over me. Merlin! Where is Cedric?!"

Markarov looked stunned at the story. This child had been through a lot in just a short amount of time. From seeing a friend and possibly a class mate murdered, to fighting a dark mage, seeing his dead parents, and finally being torn from this home world

"Calm child. There was no one and no trophy when you arrived here. If I had to guess I would say that Magic brought you here and Cedric back to where you took the trophy from."

"Harry sighed. Just his luck. He's used for a dark ritual and torn from his home at the same time. _Fate must hate me_ he thinks.

 _Cheer up kid. Don't be sad. You can have a new home here with us at Fairy Tail. Knowing the master, hes about to ask if you want to join._

Harry jumped. "Who said that?"

"Said what harry? There is no one here but us."

 _That would be me gramps. Sorry to startle you Harry._

"Ah. That would be Warren. He practices Telepathy. Hes probably in the main Guild hall."

"You mean reading minds?"

"Among other things child. Warren a little warning next time would be nice."

 _Sorry master. I picked up on his distress and had to say something. Sorry Harry. I don't usually talk to people like this unless it's an emergency_

"Um… its ok? I've never had anyone inside my head before. Nice to meet you in a way"

Chuckles _nice to meet you too Harry. When you come down I would like to meet you in person and not just as voice in your head. God bye master, harry._

"Well that was different. We don't have people that can talk to you in your head where I come from."

"Every world is different. Not all magic's are the same. We came across another world where magic existed but you needed crystals to be able to use the magic there. Can you tell me about magic from your world?"

"We use wands. Our magic is contained within a core inside. Us. We speak incantations and our magic reacts accordingly and comes out according to our wants. Very few witches and wizards can cast without one."

"Interesting. Since you are stuck here for the time being would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

Laughing Harry replies, "I would like to yes. Warren said you would offer me a spot in this guild."

"Did he now? Seems warren is getting ahead of himself here." Markarov gets up and goes over to his desk. Opening a draw he gestures for Harry to come over. "Where would you like emblem to be Mr. Potter?" he asks as he pulls out the Fairy Tail stamp.

"Emblem?"

"Yes. Every member of the guild has the Fairy Tail symbol stamped onto them. Each is a different color and different location."

"Can I have it on the back of my hand sir?"

Of course." The stamp is pressed on and removed revealing a bright almost neon green fairy Tail emblem. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Harry."

* * *

Here is Chapter 3 of Crossed Magics. please comment or review.


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore sat upon his throne like chair behind the teachers table on the raised platform in the great hall. The combined students of Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons sat mixed together along the four house tables of Hogwarts. The students talked animatley with their new friends from the other schools while they ate their dinner. The noise level rising and palling periodically. Dumbledore stood and the noise stopped immediately.

"Thank you for your courtesy. I have some announcements before we retire for the night. First I want to congratulate all of our champions on their wonderful performance in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and secondly for all of your support for them and the visiting students. I am sure you are aware there was a situation last night. It is my deepest sympathy that I inform you that two of our champions cannot be here with us this evening. Mr. Cedric Diggory was killed last night. The cause is as of yet unknown. Mr. Harry Potter is also missing."

With those last words spoken Dumbledore was drowned out by the collective gasps from the assembled students.

Whats and Hows were heard as well as various students asking what was being done were heard from practically every students present in the great hall. Only a few were quiet. Draco Malfoy and his gang at the Slytherin table had smug looks on their faces while Hermione and Ron had shocked looks on theirs.

"Quiet please!" Dumbledore yelled over everyone. "Thank you. I also have the honor of announcing the outcome of the entire tournament. It has been decided among the three heads of schools along with Minister Fudge and Ludo Bagman that the winner of the tournament is Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with second going to Durmstrang. It seems that both Misters Potter and Diggory reached the cup and touched at the same time. Now finish eating and start getting ready for bed. You all have an early and long day ahead of you tomorrow when you return home."

Dumbledore sat down and the hall instantly erupted in noise again. The topic of conversation this time? The death of Diggory and disappearance of Potter.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ron and Hermione slowly walked back towards Grinfindor tower after dinner. They had been both devastated and saddened by the news of what happened to harry and Cedric.

"How could this have happened? Ronald are you listening to me!"

"Sorry mione."

"Did you hear everyone in the hall? They were more concerned for the Diggory's than about Harry. After everything he has done for Hogwarts and not even wanting to be in the tournament in the first place."

"I know mione. I just hope he's ok"

Their conversation was interrupted at that moment by their rival. "Well well. What do we have here? The mudblood and blood traitor. Missing your half-blood friend Granger?" Malfoy sneered at them.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron snarled drawing his wand from his pocket.

"Watch it Weasley. Now that our dear Lord has returned I expect that both of you and your family won't be around for much longer."

"No! He-who-must-not-be-named cannot be back."

"Oh I assure you he is. Father sent me an owl this morning. Seems Potter had a duel with him and fled when he was losing."

"Expelliarmus!"

"Anteoculatia"

"Ms. Granger! Mr. Weasley! What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall yelled as she rounded the corner and saw Malfoy run off his wand on the floor and antlers on his head.

"Sorry Professor. Malfoy provoked us." Ron said his head slightly bowed.

"Be that as it may you know magic is not allowed in the corridors. You both are lucky school is over for the semester or you would both be in detention."

"Sorry Professor." Both say as they walk off.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley. I know you are feeling down without Mr. Potter here but he will be found. Don't worry. The Aurors are doing everything they can to find him." With that she continued on her way to her office.

"Great use of the Antler spell Hermione. Where did you learn it?"

"The library. Where else."

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _HP POV_

I was nervous as I was led to the main guild hall. I could hear lots of noise coming from that direction and didn't know what to expect. Whatever it was this wasn't it. Everyone in the hall were wither fighting or staying along the sides trying not to get involved.

"Listen up brats. I want you all to welcome our newest member. Harry Potter. Treat him as you would everyone else here."

I jumped when the leader…what's his name? Oh right Markarov yelled with the fighting instantly stopping. Everyone stared and simultaneously yelled welcome to me. I was surrounded and hugged and patted on the back for a few seconds and then they all dispersed going back to what they were doing. Pretty soon a fight started up again. Must be a normal occurrence. No one payed much attention to it. I slowly made my way over to the bar to sit down. It seemed to be the safest place to be out of the fight. What that guys hands on fire? Holy crap! Those pig things just came out of nowhere. What kind of magic is this?

"Hi. Welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm Mirajane. Can I get you anything to eat? Drink? Can't have alcohol unless you're sixteen I'm afraid."

"Harry. Um… can I just have a bowl of soup?"

"Sure. Coming right up."

While I waited I continued to watch the fighting. My wand in my hand the whole time. I fired off a Reducto as a table came flying toward the was destroyed and went unnoticed by the combatants.

"Nice job Harry. Here's your soup. Is that magic from where you come from?"

"Thanks. Yeah. We use wands to cast. Your magic is amazing here. Can you tell me why that guys hands are on fire or where those pig things came from?"

Mira laughs as she responds "the guy with his hands on fire is Natsu. He's a bit over active. Those pigs as you called them came from Reedus. Natsu practices Dragon Slayer magic while whatever Reedus draws can come real."

"Ok that's cool" I say as I start eating. "What can you do if you don't mind?"

"Oh not at all. My brother, sister and I use Take Over Magic. My brother Elfman, the tall one yelling about being a man, can turn into different beasts. He tends not to use it on inside guild fights. He can be rather destructive. My sister, Lisanna who is out right now, can turn into normal everyday animals. I turn into demons. Our magic is a family magic."

I spray out the soup I was eating towards the end of what she was saying. "A demon?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yeah. I'll show you sometime. That's not the weirdest though. Natsu was raised by a Dragon. That's how he learned the Dragon Slayer Magic."

""really?" I ask with raised eyebrow. I had trouble believing that a dragon could raise children. Of course my experience was with baby Norbert and the Horntail at the beginning of the tournament.

"Oh yeah. He's gone now though. Igneel isn't dead though. At least we think. Natsu says he vanished one day. Natsu's trying to find him."

"Hope he succeeds. Would like to see an intelligent Dragon. Dragons where I am from are savage creatures. Thanks for the food Mira. If I'm going to be here I may as well find someplace to stay and everything. Bye."

Bye Harry. There is an office near the center of town where you can look at different places for sale. Should help. Name of the place is Magnolia Homes. God luck."

"Thank you Mira." I turn and walk away.

* * *

.

 _ **another chapter up. I want to take this time to respond to some reviews I got.**_

 _ **I was asked what kind of magic Harry will learn, and who he would be paired with. the magic will be revealed next chapter while I haven't come up with someone for Harry to be with if he ever does.**_

 _ **I was aslo told that one thing the reviewer likes about Fairy Tail is how "they are used to crazy even if they freak out." I have to agree with that.**_

 _ **Until next time. don't forget to comment or review if you want to. Bye for now.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter Spells will be _**bolded and in Italics**. _ Spells from Fiore will be **bolded** _._

 _._

* * *

 _HP POV_

July 25

 _It has been a month since I came to Magnolia and the fairy Tail gild. My birthday is in a few days and I'm scared as to what the Guild will do. It somehow got out the other day that it's coming up. I blame Warren. After everyone found out things got strange. The members would stop talking when I get close. Besides that though I love it here. I decided early on that I would turn over a new leaf. I would no longer be the skinny little kid that I was when I entered Hogwarts and the wizarding world. I still can't believe that I am in a different world. Things are so much different here. It may have been only a little while since I got here but I've already become one of the strongest members here. I've learned that I can use Fioren Magic. I was surprised._

 ** _\- -flashback begin-_** _ **-** _

Harry entered the Guild just a few days after he arrived. He had changed in that short time. His black unruly hair had grown out and was brushed back and tied in a small pony tail. Harry found it easier to control this way. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, black pants and of course black boots. A Black trench coat followed his entrance into the guild. Of course he wasn't in solid black. That would just look bad. Instead his clothes even belt. Had a dark shade of green throughout. Everyone agreed it brought out his eyes.

Potter looked around at the already fighting members and seeing a mass of pink hair shook his head. You get use to the fighting fairly quickly, especially when Natsu was here. Before continuing on he cast a Disillusionment spell on himself. He had no reason to participate. Once cast Harry started walking towards the bar. His progress was halted by Elfman flying toward him out cold from one hit by Natsu. He watched, shook his head and cast _**Aguamenti**_ at Natsu soaking said mage. This was followed by a blast of lighting. Everyone had stopped when Natsu was drenched and laughed while Natsu whined. When the lighting came and knocked him out the whole guild stared at harry whose Disillusionment had dropped as the lightning came, mouths gaping. Laxus was not around , he had left the day before after blasting Natsu pretty much the same way, and he is, or was the only one currently in the guild to use lighting. Unfazed Harry just continued on his way to the bar.

 ** _\- flashback end -_ _-_**

 _I can still use my wand which is good. I don't know what I would do if I had lost that ability. Gramps thinks that it will always be a part of me. It was the magic I was born into. He seems to think that the lighting was only the tip of the ice berg. I have to say that he was right. While practicing using the lighting I got frustrated. It just wasn't coming. In rage I screamed and fire shot out of my mouth. Luckily I was facing away from the guild. The fire raced across the sea leaving steam in its wake. That wasn't the only other time either. It seems I've gained the ability to cast everyone's magic from the guild. They had all not come at the same time thankfully. They had appeared to me over the course of the month. There are still a couple members I haven't been able replicate but I honestly believe that I will never be able to. Those magics so far are Erza's armor changing, speaking of Erza. I want to ask here for help. I don't want to be defenseless. Think she would help teach me to fight with swords? Lucy's spirit summon and the Strauss' take over. I'll talk to Gramps soon. He should be back fairly soon._

 _Oh got to go. I see Happy and where Happy is Natsu isn't far behind. Both would love to get their hands on this journal._

 _Bye for now._

Harry closed the journal and **requiped** it back to his storage space. He smiled. This was the best magic he learned from Fiore.

.

* * *

.

Sorry this is short.

I was drawing a small blank on what to add to this.

Next chapter will be bit longer.

As always comment or review if you want to.

Until next time.

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

* * *

Harry walked into the guild hall shaking his head. He was dressed in his usual black clothes. He was shaking his head because of the sounds of fighting coming from inside.

"Natsu?" he asked Lucy who was standing just inside the door staring at the ensuring fight.

"Of course."

"Who was it this time? Gray or Erza?"

"Neither. Was a new mage. From the looks of it he uses a wand like yours, if those lights are any indication. We got back and Natsu instantly zeroed in on the new face. Though the red hair might have been a giveaway."

Harry gaped at the description of both the magic and hair color. It couldn't be. In his two months or so here he never came across or heard of a mage using wants. Rings and such sure. But a want? Never. Could it be? One way to find out. But first he had to stop the fight.

With a smile on his face Harry yelled " **MIMIC MAGIC! ICE MAKE: FREEZE!"** A white circle showed in front of his hands. Instantly the room dropped in temperature and frost and ice started to accumulate on the Fairy Tail members who were in the center. Gray seeing what Harry was doing added his own magic to the mix. All too quickly most of the fighting mages inside the Fairy Tail guild hall were frozen in place. Their bodies encased in ice from the two combined attacks. Even Natsu's fire couldn't bun its way out. Satisfied, Harry walks through the hall.

"Was that necessary child?"

"What are you talking about Gramps? This wasn't me. It's an ice make attack. I blame Gray.

"Sure you would Harry." says a new sarcastic voice behind him. "I'm sure this wasn't you.

"Oh hey Titania. How did I miss you with that attack? Oh uh… I mean why weren't you caught in Grays attack?"

"Simple. I just got here. Nice job by the way."

"Thanks. Oh by the way. I've been meaning to ask if you would teach me. I want to learn to use a sword. Think you could help?"

"Guess that's not one of your automatic magic's is it? Sure. There is a blacksmith just north of the southgate park. It's where I go to sharpen my own swords. He should be able to help you out."

"Thanks. Sadly, Any physical magic I can't do. Have to learn the hard way. It sucks." Harry says pouting.

 ** _-flashback -_**

 _"_ _Hey Gramps. Can I talk to you for a bit?"_

 _Of course child. What can I do?"_

 _"_ _It's about my magic. I don't know how I'm doing it but I'm using everyone else's magic. It started with Laxus' lightning when I fried Natsu, then when I was trying to use it on purpose I couldn't. I got mad and used Natsu's dragon roar._ _I've steadily been able to use a few more. The only ones I can't are magic's like mira's and Erza. How can I do these magic's?"_

 _"_ _Ah yeah. I had heard you electrocuted Natsu after soaking him with water. Laughed when I was told that."_

 _"_ _It was kind of funny."_

 _"_ _Anyway. The magic you are using is very old magic that hasn't been seen for a long time. It's called MIMIC. There are different types out there but it seems to me you only need to see the magic once and you can reproduce it yourself. As for not being able to use Mira's or Erzas I can only guess that you cannot use physical magic. In Miras case her TAKE OVER and in Erzas case you don't have the armor or swords to use."_

 _"_ _Thank you. Everything makes sense now."_

 _"_ _No problem child. Keep working at it and you will be able to use MIMIC like everyone else can use theirs."_

 ** _-flashback end-_**

"If you two are done. Harry among your many victims here are a couple people to see you. You know them so I'll let you find them when you defrost the mages here. And you WILL defrost them."

Harry sighs. "Fine. Take all the fun out of it. I'm enjoying Natsu's faces as he tries to melt this."

Resigned, Harry walks through the frozen guild members and apparent guests using his wand to tap each mage on the head starting the slow process of melting the ice. Seeing a head of bushy brown hair Harry stops dead and stares. He gulps and mumbles something about freeing here when he has people to hide behind before proceeding on only to stop shortly after when someone with red hair and several freckles catches his eyes. Stopping and staring he quickly taps the head and moves on. Coming to Natsu Harry couldn't help but laugh. Natsu had seemingly been able to melt the inside layer of ice so he was in a dome and was repeatedly punching the ice with a flaming face getting more and more angry. Harry stops and laughs at seeing this. Muffled yells are heard from Natsu.

"Come on man. Let me out."

"Sorry Natsu. Can't hear you. Did you say to keep you here? Sure." And Harry starts to move away.

"Hey. You can't just leave me here."

"HARRY! All the frozen people!"

"Yes gramps" and he reluctantly taps Natsu, disappointed that his fun was cut short. "Erza! Mira! Would you come here please? I want you to slow down this crazy witch when she thaws out while I hide."

"Sorry Harry. You brought this on yourself. Erza, Mira don't help him."

"You're mean Gramps." Harry whines as he walks over to the bushy haired witch and taps her head. As soon as he does he's gone followed seconds later by "HARRY JAMES POTTER GET BACK HERE OR MERLIN HELP ME!"

The Guild laughs as Harry is hunted down and dragged back by the irate witch pulling on his ear.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! FREEZING EVERYONE LIKE THAT!"

"Ow, mione. Let go and calm down. I didn't mean to freeze you two. I didn't even know you were there."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. THAT WAS COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE OF YOU."

"Ha ha. Potters getting told off by a girl." Natsu laughs out.

Turning abruptly " ** _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_**. AND YOU! WHAT KIND OF PERSON STARTS A FIGHT WITH SOMEONE THEY JUST MET?"

"She so scary" Happy stutters out hiding behind Erza.

"Mione. Calm down. I'm sure Harry has his reasons. By the way. Nice to see you again mate."

"You to Ron. How did you guys get here and why ARE you here? Oh and that's just Natsu. He acts before he thinks. **_FINITE_** " harry says, the last part while pointing his wand and Natsu.

"Oh. That. A friend of the old Geezer…"

"Ron! Be nice. That's the Master of this place" Hermione yells as she slaps Ron upside the head

"OW! Was that really necessary mione? Anyway. A friend of your master can use some weird apparition magic. Your master came to see us. He wanted you to have some friends for your birthday. OW! Again mione?"

"You idiot. That was supposed to be a surprise."

"My birthday? What about it?

"Harry do you even know what today is?

"Of course its July thirty…" Harry trails off finally realizing what day it is. He quickly hugs Ron and Hermione before racing over to Markaov and picking him up to hug as well. "This is what you've all been talking about for the last few weeks. This is why you've all stopped talking when I get near?!"

Silence fills the hall at these words.

"Thank you all. This is great."

"Glad you like It Harry. Now blow out the candles so we can have cake." Erza said a dreamy look in her eyes.

Glancing over and his two best friends Harry tells them, "Whatever you do. DO NOT under any circumstance touch or do ANYTHING to Erzas cake once she has it."

Ron and Hermione shudder when Harry finishes while the guild laughs. Everyone knows not to disturb Erza or damage her cake in anyway while she's eating it.

.

.

* * *

.

Hey everyone. here is chapter 6.

Hope you enjoy.

As always comments and reviews are welcome.

Hermione and Ron will be staying for a bit.

Anyone have any suggestions on Fiore magic for them to learn.

Until next time.

So long.


	7. Chapter 7

"Whatever you do. DO NOT under any circumstance touch or do ANYTHING to Erza's cake once she has it."

"Um Harry? Why is everyone so afraid of touching her cake?"

"The last time her cake was disturbed, it was Natsu by the way, Erza summoned her deadliest armor and sword and spent the next few hours attacking everyone and everything. She's very possessive of her cake. Personally I think she's a bit mental, then again so is everyone here to a certain extent."

"I HEARD THE POTTER!"

"WASN'T TRYING TO KEEP QUIET TITANIA!"

"If she's that powerful Harry why provoke her? Why get her mad?"

"Simple mione. It's fun to do. Besides I'm one of the few who can actually stand, if only barely, after we are done fighting. Everyone else is down for the count."

"Our magic is that powerful here?"

"It is pretty powerful but I don't always use it. I've learned some magic from here. It's pretty cool."

"Whathaveyoulearned? Canyoushowme?Cananyonelearnnit?"

"Calm mione. I can show you and not everyone has the same magic here. In fact of everyone in this guild hall the only ones with the same magic are you two. Watch."

 **"** **Mimic Magic! Dark Moment"**

The room instantly went dark and yells were heard.

"Hey what happened to the lights? Why is it so dark?" Natsus voice was heard

" **Mimic Magic! Sand ball"** a ball of sand formed in Harrys hand as he took aim her released it directly at Natsu's face. Dark moment took that moment to fade and light returned just in time for Natsu to get hit and fly backward. The guild erupted into laughter.

"Hey what was that for Max?" Natsu yelled stalking over to said mage."

"Natsu that wasn't me!"

"Sure it wasn't. You're the only one here that uses sand magic."

"Are you forgetting flame for brain that Harry can use any of our attacks and that it went dark just before you were hit. The caster of the darkness spell is the only one able to see and the sand ball was aimed perfectly." Gray yelled.

"Oh yeah. Harry. Why did you attack me?"

"I felt like it." Harry shrugs. The guild laughs again.

"That was bloody brilliant mate."

"Thanks Ron. That was only two of my magic's. Any magic I see I can reproduce. It's awesome."

" **Fire Dragon Roar!"** was heard and a beam of fire was seen shooting straight at Harry and his friends.

"Excuse me please guys. I need to show flame brain here some manners. Not that he ever learns."

Holding out his hand Harry calmly says " ** _Protego_**!" The flame splash against the shield spell doing no damage to its intended target. " **Mimic Magic Terrain Effect Boiling Water Zone!** " the floor instantly turns to boiling water and the guild members scramble onto the tables and chairs. **Mimic Magic: Wind Magic: Storm Shred!** " blades if air go flying at Natsu who dodges by jumping on a table and running towards Harry. **"** **Fire dragon Iron Fist"** Natus yells as he goes to punch. " **Teleport!** " is heard just as Natsu's hand reaches where Harry's head was. Harry appears just behind Natsu " **Mimic Magic: Lightning Dragon Roar!"** point blank the roar hits Natsu and sends him flying through the guild wall where he lays there defeated. Harry walks over the tables and out the door saying " **dispel"** as he walks out the door reverting the floor to its normal state. Hermione and Ron stand there gaping at both the power and destruction.

"Erza get Natsu to the infirmary. Reedus get Porlyusica. What are you waiting for? NOW!"

"Yes master"

"Oui"

Natsu is picked up and carried to the infirmary while Reedus walks outside drawing a carriage and sets off for Porlyusica.

"That…that…that power. Is Harry really that powerful?"

"Yes he is child. Harry even before he learned of his Earthland magic. He was powerful to begin with. You saw what he did to Natsu, and he's one of our more powerful members. Natsu may be a bit reckless but make no mistake he is powerful. But Harry? He is S-Class level. He has taken out entire Dark Guilds all by himself by using their own magic's against them. He really has no mercy when it comes to Dark Mages. The last Dark Guild he took down there was a hole in the ground where their guild was located. Not even a pebble was left after he got done with the place. I worry about him sometimes."

"Where did he go?" Hermione asks nervously.

"Out behind the guild hall is the ocean. A little ways to the southeast is a small island. You'll find Harry there. He goes there when he wants to be alone. Usually when he's just gotten in a fight here. Good luck."

Ron and Hermione walked out back to see the sun setting over the ocean. Its golden rays illuminating the water. Harry's island a shadow to the southeast.

"Look, there's a boat. Let's go Ron."

"WAIT!" Ron and Hermione turn to see a red headed mage with armor walking towards them. "You can use that boat but you cannot operate it yet. Let me take you across."

"Thanks…Erza was it. We appreciate it. If I may thought. Why can we not operate it?"

"Yes. This is a magic mobile. A vehicle powered by magic. See this arm band. I need to put it on and my magic flows though the cord to power it. Harry still hasn't been able to operate it fully. Alright let's go."

"Thank you for taking us Erza. Can you tell us what Harry is like here? He's missed back home. He just vanished."

"Harry has changed a lot since he came here. He's more active. Harry is never one to pick fights but get him into one and watch out. He was so small when he arrived. Sure you've noticed how he's not as skinny now right?"

"Yeah. It's his aunt and uncles fault. Back home witches and wizards hide themselves from the everyday people. His relatives are exactly tolerant of us. He wasn't starved but wasn't fed regularly either. Seems he's finally found a family here. I'm happy for him."

"That's what Fairy Tail is. One big happy family. Well we are here. I'll wait here to bring you back. The master has some rooms at the guild ready for you. You'll find Harry most likely at the center. There's a small shack there."

"Thanks Erza. Hopefully we won't be long"

The island was small but beautiful. Trees and flowers were everywhere. A small foot path led farther in. just as Erza said at the center was the shack inside a small clearing. The shack was more a log cabin. The walls and door was wood with two windows are both sides. Smoke curled from the chimney on the side. It was a small cabin. Walking up to the door Hermione knocked.

"Harry? Are you in there?"

"Hey guys. Come on in. sorry about that back at the guild hall. What are you doing here anyway?"

Ron and Hermione walked in to see a simple interior. The whole cabin was a square. 3 windows sat along the back and right walls with one on either side of the fireplace and door. A small kitchen area was in the corner between the door and fireplace with a single bed in the back right corner with a curtain around it. Couches sat in front of the fireplace with a chair in the back left corner. A table took up the last corner. "What do you guys think?"

"It's small. Couldn't you do better mate?"

"Ronald! It's great Harry. How do you get back and forth? There wasn't another boat on the island when we got here."

"Yeah. There is only one boat at the guild. I teleport back and forth. Gives me practice. What are you guys doing here anyway, and how?

"We came to see if you were ok. You left after your battle. And Erza gave us a ride."

"Sorry guys. Natsu's always trying to pick a fight with anyone and everyone. I was afraid of how you two would react after seeing how I fought so I left. That and I don't like fighting no matter how friendly with family. And I see Fairy Tail as such."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU ARE OUR FRIEND. HOW COULD WE BE MAD AT YOU!"

"Well I seem to remember a time at the beginning of this past school year when one of you wouldn't even look at me."

"I told you I was sorry mate. I was jealous."

"I know Ron. I was just teasing. Come on. Sit down. Tell me what's happening back home. Hold on though. **_Expect Patronum_** Erza. 'We are going to be here a while. You can come in and chat with us or head back. If you leave I'll get them back to the guild hall. It's up to you.' Take that down to the shore please prongs. Let's wait a few minutes, see if Erza shows up."

A couple minutes later Erza comes in. "I will never get use to that thing Harry."

"Sorry Erza. Have a seat. We were just going to talk about what was going on back home."

"Oh. I've always wanted to hear about your land. Harry never talks about it."

"There isn't much to talk about. What has been happening since I left anyway?

"Well Dumbledore waited until dinner the next day to announce the winner. The night you vanished he the other heads, Fudge , and Bagman went to his office to talk. He announced you the winner even though you and Cedric won at the same time. He told everyone too that there was a chance that Voldermort had returned. Since then the ministry has been smearing yours and Dumbledore's name in the Prophet. No one believes that he's back. Everyone is still worried about you missing though. The prophet isn't as hard on you as they are on Dumbledore."

"Yeah. Mum is talking it especially hard. We've always thought of you as family. Mum almost didn't let us come with your master's friend. Mum was throwing things at him when he first came. It was funny."

"No it wasn't Ron. He could have been seriously hurt. Some of those things were heavy."

"Anyway. The guy willingly showed his forearm and she calmed down enough to hear him out. When he said it was a surprise for you she was practically crying."

"Mrs. Weasley, when we left was the only one who knew where you were. She was hesitant but was assured we would be perfectly safe."

"I'm glad you're here guys. This was a wonderful birthday."

"You're welcome Harry. Sowhencanilearnsomemagicfromhere?"

Breathe Hermione, breath. I already know what you should learn. Only problem is, is that I have yet to see the magic myself. There is a mage in another guild that uses it. What about you Ron. You want to learn some magic from here?"

"Hell yeah. You were awesome back at the hall. What you got for me?"

"I'm still trying to decide on that one. Any suggestions Erza?"

"Sadly no. I don't know your friends enough to take a guess on a type. Maybe the master can help."

"Let's go ask him then. I want to learn something."

Laughing all four walk back to the boat to head to the guild.

.

.

* * *

hey everyone, hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

The fight was quick but effective.

To answer some questions right away. Harry spent the first few weeks after the discovery of his Fiorien magic traveling the region seeing all different kinds of magics. Some mages were even kind enough and showed more than one attack.

As always comments and reviews are welcome. still need a magic for Ron, if anyone has any suggestions.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: hey everyone. sorry for the long wait. had a tiny amount of writers block. I knew what I wanted said just not how to say it. anyway. here is the latest. comments and reviews are always welcome. once again sorry for the wait.**

* * *

The ride back was quiet. When everyone was out and walking up to the doors Harrys Marauders side took effect. "Guys wait here. I have a terrific idea. I'm going to scare everyone inside."

"I wouldn't Harry. You know how everyone is."

"Where is your fun Ezra? Just watch."

Harry Disillusioned himself and went inside the guild. " **Mimic Magic: Dark Moment"** the lights went out once again scaring everyone again. " **Mimic Magic: Sound Magic: Scary Noise."** and noises like chains rattling and wailing started. " **Mimic Magic: Illusion Magic: apparitions"** ghosts and other creations appeared illuminated by a halo of light. They drifted around chasing the freaked out members. Some stopped to shoot off attacks but when they went right through the mages turned and ran again. It was at this time that Erza, Ron and Hermione crept in to see the mayhem that they had heard from outside. The result had them laughing. Only Markarov was unaffected.

"Harry if you have had enough please cancel your spells."

"It was only a joke master but if I must" a laughing Harry says as he becomes visible. He waves his hand and all the spells vanish leaving the Fairy Tail members standing there in shock while some scowled at the still laughing child. Finally done laughing Harry stands and faces everyone who now has an unhappy look to them. "Sorry everyone." Grumbles were heard but no one came forward to attack.

"Don't do that again child. Though it was quite funny."

"Thanks Master. I won't do the ghosts again. Promise."

"That was quite funny Harry."

"Thank you Hermione. Think dad would have been proud of that display?"

"I'm sure all of them would be mate."

The four to some degrees of success went among the guild members to have some more fun. After a few minutes Harry walks up to Markarov. "Master is there a way to send messages to other guild?"

"Of course child. What do you you need to send to who?"

"I think Archive would be a good magic for Hermione. The only archive mage I know of is from Blue Pegasus. Would we be able to send a message to him asking for him to help teach her?"

"Of course child. Mira. Please get a letter going for Hibiki from Blue Pegasus. Ask him to come to our hall. We want to ask his help with a certain matter."

"Right away Master."

"Thanks Gramps. Know I just need to find a magic for Ron. Can you think of anything?"

"Hmm. He's hot headed like Natsu that's for sure. Maybe a fire magic?

* * *

.

* * *

 _SouthGate Park Magnolia_

.

It was the day after his birthday and Harry was walking along SouthGate Park in Magnolia. He was looking for the blacksmith that was supposed to be here. Hermione and Ron were following him the former couldn't stop talking about here magic teacher that was coming to help her learn **Archive**.

"What do you think he'll be like? Think he's smart? Hey Harry how hard is it to learn **Archive**?"

"Mione calm. Everything is all set. Hibiki should be here sometime this afternoon."

"I know Harry. I just can't wait to learn magic from here. Hey isn't that the place?"

"Good eye Mione. Titania did say that it was a little out of the way." The place in question was a small two room shack like building tucked into an alley at the north end of the park. "Come on lets go."

"Hello! Is anyone here?"

"Harry be a bit more considerate will you. You don't just come in here and start yelling."

"It's quite alright miss. I'm glad he did yell like that. I was in the back and hadn't heard the door open. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Riversteel. What can I be doing for you three today?"

"Actually it's just me today Riversteel. Erza is going to be teaching me to use a sword. In order for that to happen though I need to get one. She recommended I come here."

"Ah yes. Oberon. So nice to see you. Let's see what I have for you to choose from."

"Oberon? Why did you call me that? Isn't that…"

"The Fairy King" Riversteel interrupts. "Yes yes it is. That is the name we townsfolk have given you. With your kind of magic you are the most powerful member of our guild besides our own Titania. Come though. Let's see about those swords hmm." With that Riversteel waved his hand and the whole side wall dropped down to display the weapons. There weren't just swords but daggers, bows with quivers of arrows, whips, fans and more all displayed clearly. "Now Mister Potter, the way I give weapons to people is very similar to how you got your wand from your old world."

"How do you know that?"

"I attended Hogwarts myself many years ago. I left our world to come here shortly after the war with Voldemort started. Idiotic half-blood that he is. Now to choose your weapon all you have to do is focus. You will feel a pull towards a certain weapon. Whichever one that is is the one for you. You see. Every weapon I make is made for a specific person. So give it a try Mister Potter. In fact why don't you all give it a try? I have a feeling that there is something here for everyone. Oberon you first. Just stand right here, close your eyes and focus. Nothing too is. And best of luck."

"Um ok." Harry stood there eyes closed and focused. On what he wasn't sure. Then he felt it. It was like a pull. A pull in a certain direction. Eyes still closed he walked towards the left. Felling the pull get stranger he raised his hand and grasped the handle to the sword. Opening his eyes Harry was surprised at what he held. The handle was small just big enough for his own hand. The end of it was spiraled like what you would see on a shell. The blade curved only the slightest bit for about three feet ending at a point that would have put Godrics to shame.

"Excelent choice. You may notice that it's all one color. I put the finishing touches, meaning the handle wrap and coloring after its been chosen. Ill finish them once you have all chosen. Shouldn't take very long. Not then Miss. Your turn."

"Don't worry mione. Just close your eyes and feel for a pull."

Hermione closed her eyes and after a little while felt her own pull. She walked towards the right side. She reached up and pulled down a bow. Needless to say she was shocked at her choice. Unstrung the bow was five feet. The limbs were decorated with ivory details and ended in curves ornamented with carved decorations. The handle was wrapped in rare hide and was again decorated with gilded linings.

"Wow mione. Who would have guessed?"

"Another excellent choice miss. Not many people are drawn to the bows. You can have this right now. It doesn't need to be colored. And now you young man."

"Sure" and Ron closes his eyes. He stands there longer than the others but eventually moves towards the center. Reaching up and grabbing hold Ron opens his eyes in shock.

"A fan? Why would I have been drawn to a fan?" the fan in question was a nice piece of work. Steel points protruded from the spins of the fan. Opened it was only a couple feet.

"Not sure Ron. Maybe it has to do with the kind of magic you'll learn here."

"That is true young man. It most likely does have to do with the magic you will learn here and it may even help. Well let me see your fan and I finish both it and the sword. It'll just take about thirty minutes."

Thirty-five minutes later the three were walking back into the Guild weapon for Ron and Hermione while harry had been drawn to a small foot long dagger. When the blacksmith had seen this he explained that everyone was drawn to only one weapon and so because harry had the dagger was to be infused with a wand core for spell casting. Harry's sword blade had been colored a dark grey almost black, the cloth on the handle was a deep green, the dagger was the same. Ron's fan had the same color on the points that harry had on his blade while the fan itself was a sky blue color. Hermione didn't need hers to be colored. As they were leaving Hermione was handed a quiver and was told that she would never run out of arrows.

"Ah Miss Granger, harry come here please. I see you were successful by the looks of those weapons strapped to you."

"Thank you master. We were able to find everything we needed."

"Good to hear my boy. Now Miss Granger this is Hibiki from the blue Pegasus Guild.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey everyone. sorry for the realy late posting. as always comments or reviews are appreciated. hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **.**

.

"Now Miss Granger this is Hibiki from the blue Pegasus Guild."

"pleasure to meet you Mr. Hibiki."

"please Miss. Granger just Hibiki. So Harry I hear you think Miss Granger here would benefit from learning Archive. Correct? And I am assuming you want to as well?"

"yes Hibiki. Hermione is a bookworm back home. Archive will go a long way to help her with her maniacal studying. OW mione what wat you hit me for?"

"that was for calling me a bookworm. It's not nice. Besides you're just as bookwormish as I am."

"true. What do you say Hibiki. Care to teach two new students in the art of Archive?"

"sure why not. All right you two let's get started. The first thing about Archive you need to know is…"

.

* * *

.

The next two weeks were a bit hectic for the three friends. Harry and Hermione took to Archive like they were naturals and by the time the two weeks were up they were naturals at it able to instantly scan any book into their system and call it up later. Ron had surprised everyone though. He had learned pretty much the same way Harry did. A complete accident.

Erza and harry were at the back beach sword fighting. Harry had gotten good at it in just the little time they had been practicing and was already a challenge for Titania though only barely. Ron was standing a little ways down the beach his fan in his hands he had been trying to figure out why he had gotten the fan, when her heard a commotion indie the guild hall. Ron turned and immediately jumped out of the way. The magic attack soared right passed and proceeded towards Erza and Harry. Without thinking Ron raised his fan, the sky darkened and a humungous gust of wind trailing waster from the ocean came flying toward the wayward magic and blasted it back into the sky. This caused the two sword fighting mages to stop and stare while the rest of the guild were running out to see what happened.

"Congrats young man. You've found our Fioren magic." Markarovs voice was heard from the back of the group. "and by that display it looks like you have a talent for storm magic. Should come in handy at times. Wouldn't you say.?"

Ron just stood there staring in shock at what he had done. Fairy Tail in their usual fashion swarmed Ron and cheered at their newest member. And in their usual fashion a party was started inside the guild.

.

* * *

.

Before anyone knew it two weeks had passed and Ron and Hermione were getting ready to leave for home on earth. Fairy Tail was gathered out on the back beach to say their farewells to the two. Ron and Hermione were getting home the same way they got to Fiore. Markarovs friend the master gate traveler was taking them back with Harry joining them within the next week to gather his own school supplies.

"bye Ron. Bye Hermione. Say hi to everyone for me and DON'T TELL THEM THAT ILL BE THERE SOON. I want it to be a surprise."

"and don't forget to practice your new magics. Don't want to get too rusty." Markarov spoke up.

"Yes master" Hermione said.

"Course mate. Wouldn't have it any other way. See you soon Harry." With that said the two waved to the guild as they slowly faded from the beach.

.

* * *

.

There was little fanfare at the borrow when Ron and Hermione faded back into view. Who am I kidding of course there was. Mrs. Weasley was at the kitchen sink when she saw them and immediately rushed out to pull both partied into a patented Weasley hug.

"RON, HERMIONE! YOUR BACK! How is Harry? Did you behave yourselves?"

"Molly let them breath. Welcome back you two. Hope you had a good time."

Thanks Mister Weasley. Was had a great time. Even learned some magic from there."

"yeah. Watch this." Ron pulled out his fan, focused his magic and a storm grew out of the clear sky. Lightning flashed through the sky while the wind coursed in whatever direction Ron directed his fan in. with a final slash downward a giant blade of lighting impacted the ground at their feet. Letting go of the magic the weather turned back to normal. "it's called weather magic. Cool right?"

The Weasley family just stared at the powerful piece of magic. Mrs. Weasley finally spoke up. "great job Ron. What about you Hermione. Learn any cool magics?"

"sure did. It's called Archive Magic." She said as she pulled up her light screens. "with it I can record any book I want and pull it back up. Should make studying easier."

"leave it to Hermione to think about schoolwork with magic like that. Great job you two. Seems like you had a great time. How is Harry doing?"

"He's great Mr. Weasley. Sorry he couldn't come back with us. He did say he would be back in time for school but doesn't know when that would be."

"well let's not stand around out here all afternoon. Come. Let's get you all fed."


	10. Chapter 10

**hello everyone. I hope you all like this new chapter. I am going to say for safety's sake that I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail.** **I especially do not own anything that is Bolded in this chapter.** **The wording in Bold came from the books. that's why its in Bold. aside from that, please review either in the reviews or messages. thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

.

Little Whinging

.

.

 **"…** **squealed like a pig, didn't he?" Malcome asked.**

 **"** **nice right hook, Big D. said Piers**

 **"** **same time tomorrow?" asked Dudley.**

 **"** **round at my place, my parents are out." said Gordon**

 **"** **see you then" said Dudley**

 **"** **bye Dud!"**

 **"** **see ya, Big D!"**

Dudley the cousin to one Harry James Potter waved goodbye to his friends and headed home. It was a hot night, one of the hottest yet this summer. It didn't happen until her turned a corner into an alleyway that acted as a shortcut to get home. His breath started to form in front of him and the stars were no longer seen. Dudley was starting to freak out. He just knew this unnaturalness had something to do with _them_. Contrary to popular belief Dudley was a very smart person. He just tended to downplay his smartness. He also didn't really know why his parents hated _them._ He certainly didn't hold with their belief that wizards and witches were evil. To him they were just normal people with a little something extra in their DNA. They were no different than anyone else.

As Dudley reached the halfway point in the alleyway he saw them. Two things were hovering above the ground. Their black hooded cloaks just brushing the ground leaving ice in their wake.

"crap. What are those and why are they here?" Dudley asked no one in particular. As the two cloaked figures crept closer Dudley started hearing everything he had ever done wrong. Before he could fall unconscious though a silver colored wolf ran past one and charged at the other. He could see a man running after the silver dog.

"are you ok Dudley?" the man asked. He was tall and skinny. His longish brown hair fell around his face as he crouched down to see Dudley.

"uh yeah. What are those? What is that silver dog? And who are you?" Dudley asked in a surprisingly clear vice.

The man laughed. "those are Dementors. Soulless creatures that guard the Wizard Prison. They have a nasty habit of sucking your soul out when they kiss you. The silver dog is a Patronus, the only spell capable of holding Dementors back and I am Remus Lupin"

"You forgot a couple things during that introduction."

"what might that be?"

"one. You're a werewolf and two you're Harrys honorable Uncle."

"knew I forgot something." Remus said with a smack to his head. "come on. Dud. let's get you back to Petunia."

With a grunt Sirius helps Dudley up and with a quick hold on they disapparate and reappear in front of 4 privet Drive.

"come on. Let's get you inside."

The two walk towards and into the house. They walk into the living room where Petunia and Vernon were watching the tv. Petunia was the first to notice the two and immediately screamed.

"DUDDERS! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"pet calm yourself. Let the poor boy breath."

"everything is fine Mrs. Dursley. No need to be concerned."

"YOU!" she screeched. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? THE BOY ISNT HERE. INFACT HES NEVER BEEN HERE ALL SUMMER. GET OUT."

"mars Dursley. Please. Let me explain."

"NO. GET OUT. I WANT NONE OF YOUR FREKISHNESS HERE."

"MOTHER! YOU WILL LET MR. LUPIN EXPLAIN! HE SAVED ME TONIGHT!"

"dudders? Fine. Make it fast."

Remus explained to a surprisingly calm family about the Dementors and how he saved Dudley. Just as he finished telling what happened an owl flew through the pen window and dropped a letter on the coffee table. Remus reached down, opened, laughed and proceeded to read the letter out loud.

 ** _Dear Mr. Potter_**

 ** _We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus_**

 ** _charm at twenty-three minutes past nice this evening_**

 ** _in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle._**

 ** _The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable_**

 ** _Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion_**

 ** _from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry._**

 ** _Ministry Representatives will be calling at your place of residence_**

 ** _shortly to destroy your wand._**

 ** _As you have already received an official warning for a_**

 ** _previous offense under section 13 of the international_**

 ** _Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform_**

 ** _you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at_**

 ** _9 A.M. on August 12th._**

 ** _Hope you are well_**

 ** _Mafalda Hopkurk_**

 ** _IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE_**

 ** _Ministry of Magic_**

Lupin just stood there laughing to the shock of the Dursleys. "why are you laughing Mr. Lupin? Shouldn't you be worried?" Dudley asked.

"oh this is great. We got them now." Pulling out a mirror from his pocket he says "Sirius Black."

The Dursleys are surprised to see the infamous murderer escapee from a few summers ago appear on the mirror.

"hey Mooney. Whats up?"

"I need you to get Dumbledore now. We just got Fudge."

"sure thing. Hang tight." And Sirius left.

"what is that?" Dudley asks. "is it like a telephone?"

"this is a two-way mirror. Sirius and James, Harrys father, created these to be able to talk to each other easier. All you have to do is say the others name and their own mirror will heat up slightly and vibrate."

"Remus? Sirius says this is important." Dumbledore's voice is heard.

"right. We just got Fudge. Harrys cousin was attacked by two Dementors. I used the patronus and got him home. After I explained to Vernon and Petunia we received a letter for Harry saying he was expelled for using magic. More specifically the patronus."

"really? This is surprising. Harry isn't even in this dimension this summer. I just heard from Molly that Ron and Hermione got back alright and that Harry will arrive back during the last week before school sometime to get his supplied. Alright I'll go to the ministry and get the hearing canceled. Stay there please to make sure nothing else happens. Petunia I am sorry for what happened this night and am sure you have questions. Remus you can tell them what you can. Good night everyone."

The rest of the night went b quite pleasantly. Remus explained all he could on the last task and how Harry disappeared. How Dumbledore was told by an acquaintance that Harry was safe and that a couple friends had gone to surprise Harry. The Dursleys were shocked to say the least but overall quite happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**hello everyone. here's the newest chapter. once again the only thing I own is the idea for this story and anything from the boo is in bold. as always, please comment or review. thanks.**

* * *

.

September first came and with it the annual rush to get everything ready that day for the trip to Kings Cross Station.

"Ron come on we need to leave or we won't make the Train."

"coming mum."

"mum have you seen my Jumper?

"Sorry Gin. Look in the closet? Fred! George! Get down here and stop messing around.!"

"sorry mum

Coming!"

Finally, at ten-thirty everyone was ready and standing in the living room.

"all set? Good. Hermione you first. "

Hermione stepped forward took a pinch of powder, stepped into the fireplace and with a "Kings Cross" vanished in a flare or green fire. One by one 3 male and 2 female Weasleys stepped out of the hidden flooplace and ran for the barrier between platforms.

"whew. Made it. Come on Ron. We need to get to the Prefect carriage. Ginny if you see Harry let him know to stay put. Bye everyone."

"alright you two. I don't want to hear ANYTHING from ANY of the teachers about you at all. At least until after Christmas please."

"Can't promise anything mum

But we'll do our best."

"just try please. O on then all of you. Don't have much time left. Hurry up."

* * *

.

* * *

"well, well, well. If it isn't the weasel and the mudblood. Where's your friend?"

"shut it Malfoy."

"make me. Things are going to change at Hogwarts this year. Just you wait. Come on you two let's go get out of here."

"I wish someone would take him down a peg or two."

"I know Ron. Let's go find Harry."

They had left the Prefect meeting and started off in search of Harry. They found Neville a short while later sitting with Ginny and a small blonde haired girl wearing a necklace of butterbeer caps with her wand behind her ear.

"hey Neville. How was your summer? Any of you seen Harry?"

"sorry. Hermione. I couldn't find him before I met up with Neville."

It's alright Gin."

"my summer was fine. Thank you Hermione. I got to work in my family Greenhouse. I love it there. Gran got me this for my Birthday. It's a mimbulus mimbetonia. I don't even think Hogwarts Greenhouse has one. I'm going to show Professor Sprout."

"that's great Neville."

"so how was Fiore?" was suddenly heard. "you two and Harry have a good time at Fairy Tail?"

Ron, Ginny and Hermione looked shocked at the little blonde while Neville had a confused look on his face.

"um. Someone want to explain?" Neville asked hesitantly.

"wha… but…how did you know?" Hermione stuttered out.

"what she said. The only ones who knew were my family."

"um guys? A little help here."

"oh sorry Nev. You know when Harry disappeared?" Neville nods. "well he ended up in another dimension. Don't worry he's fine. Great even. Anyway this dimension is populated with magic users. They form guilds to help the non-magic people. There is no hiding magic there. Fiore is the magic capitol of the world. Magic is bought and sold in every market place. When Harry arrived he joined one of those guilds. Fairy Tail. Ron and I went to see him for a bit this Summer. Even learned some Magic there. Luna. How did you know we were there?"

"oh. Yeah. Mommy came from Fiore. I've been there. Nice place."

The four just stare at her. The rest of the train ride goes surprisingly smooth. No one came in to pick a fight and everyone got to say hi to friends they hadn't seen all summer. All to quickly the train pulled into the station and everyone got off.

"still no sign of Harry?"

"no and I'm getting worried. Wonder what's keeping him."

"I'm sure it's all fine Hermione."

"I hope so."

* * *

.

* * *

 **"…there again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between pernanenc and change, between tradition and innovation…"**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

At the third boom the doors to the great hall flew off into the hall and seemed to vanish into small pieces. Lightning flashes were seen through the ceiling. Everyone had turned to the doors at the first boom could now see a tall man black from the candles in the entrance hall. The man took a couple steps forward.

"hello everyone. Miss me?"


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my faithful readers. hope all is well for you. its that time again. time for the next chapter in Crossed Magic. hope you all enjoy the chapter and remember. please comment and review. until next time. as stated in a previous chapter. HP spells are bolded and in italics. thanks.

* * *

.

.

At the third boom, the doors to the great hall flew off and seemed to vanish into small pieces. Lightning flashes were seen through the open front doors resulting in a black Silhouette being seen. A tall man stood in front of the candles in the entrance hall. The man took a couple steps forward revealing black messy hair.

"Hello everyone. Miss me?"

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed as she ran towards the man and launched herself into his arms.

Laughing harry hugged her back. "it hasn't been that long Hermione."

Her response was interrupted. "Potter! What is the meaning of this! Too good to take the train?" nape said in a condescending manner.

"Not at all Professor. I had business to take care of in London that took until now to do."

"You insulate little…."

"Now professor. I'm sure Mr. Potter has an excellent reason for arriving in the manner that he did." Dumbledore interrupted before things could get out of hand. "Mr. Potter. Please take a seat so we can get back to the feast."

"Of course sir. Sorry for the entrance everyone."

"Hem Hem. I must insist that Mr. Potter leave this school immediately. He is no longer a student at this fine institution."

"now Delores. I'm sure there has been some mistake."

"I'm afraid not. There was a ministry hearing earlier in the week for Mr. Potter. He did not attend and in his absence he was sentenced. Mr. Potter is no longer a student here."

"Why was I not notified of this? You would think that being the one convicted I would have received a letter stating I was a, needing to be in front of the wizagamot, b, again receive a letter stating I was expelled from Hogwarts. As I clearly never received any form of communication I am therefore a student here. And furthermore. I was never even here in this dimension since the end of the third task."

"That is a lie. A letter of expulsion was sent to your place of residence at number 4 privet Drive on August 25th. And as for being in another dimension. That too is a lie. There are no such things as other dimensions."

"Really. Then I must tell Gramps and Natsu about how they dint exist. Let me clear everyone's mind about these matter." Taking out his wand, Harry raises it above his head. " _I, Harry James Potter do hereby swear on my life and magic that I was not in this dimension all summer and therefore not the caster of the magic I was accused of casting. So mote it be. **LUMOS. NOX**_. See miss Umbridge. As I am still alive and able to cast spells, everything I have just said is true and am therefore a student here at Hogwarts." Finished speaking, Harry sits down and starts eating. Umbridge just stands there mouth open while the rest of the school, professors included stare back and forth between the two.

"wow Harry" Forge starts

That was" Gred continues

Bloody brilliant!" the two conclude.

"thanks guys. So how was your summer everyone?"

"our summers were good. Though not as good as yours apparently. Did you really go to another dimension Harry?" Neville asks.

"of course he didn't! everyone knows that there are no other dimensions." Draco Malfoy said. He was standing behind them with his two bookends on either side of him.

"Malfoy. Did my wizards swear not show you anything? You cannot lie during one."

"yeah right. Like that has ever stopped you Potter. Everyone knows the rules don't apply to you. Mr. I-can-do-what-I-want-and-get-away-with-it. If it were up to me Potter, you would be spending your whole year in detention."

"well it's a good thing you're not Malfoy. You're a nobody in this school. You think you are some high and mighty person because of who you are. Guess again. I have seen things that will make you run away like a little girl. Things that will make you wet your pants. You no longer concern me Draco."

"just you wait Potter. I'll tell my father."

"and he'll do what Draco. He is nothing but an ignorant Bigoted pureblood fool who kisses the boots of his half-blood master. And don't say otherwise. I saw him there when Voldemort called his followers to him when we regained his body."

"that's a lie. Potter." Malfoy snarled at him.

"which part? The part of that Voldemort is a half-blood? That's not a lie. It's true." Taking out his light pen Harry writes TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE in the air. Everyone in the hall is watching intently. Underneath that he writes I AM LORD VOLDEORT with lines connecting the letters from each. "see there. Your fathers master in nothing but a silly anagram. Voldemort's real name is Tom Riddle. He's the son of a near squib and a muggle. Now go away. That's the second time I've asked you to leave."

"Mr. Malfoy. I must ask you to return to your table. Mr. Potter has asked you nicely to leave."

"yes Professor. Just you wait Potter. This won't be the end." Malfoy said as he walked back to his table.

"fifty points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter, for spreading lies about the return of He-who-must-not-be-named. And detention with me for one week. Starting tonight." Unbridged squeaked from the head table.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Miss. Umbridge. It wouldn't feel right to get detention for stating fact."

"another fifty points potter for speaking back to a professor Potter and spreading lies."

The whole hall had stopped eating. Never before in the collective history of the school had anyone gotten points taken away _AND_ detention on the first night back. Not even the Weasley twins.

"Again. Sorry for disappointing you Snape. I am not spreading lies." Once again Harry stands up raises his wand and says clearly. " _I, Harry James Potter do hereby swear on my life and magic that I am stating fact that the Dark Lord Voldemort is back and that his name is Tom Riddle, so mote it be._ LUMOS, NOX. And while I'm at it. _I, Harry James Potter do hereby swear on my life and magic that I Sirius Black my godfather in innocent of all crimes except of breaking out of Azkaban, so mote it be. **LUMOS. NOX**_."

Pandemonium broke at those two revelations. The noise level in the hall rose to unbearable levels. Harry ignored all this as he sat back down and continued eating, a smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

hey everyone. newest chapter up. before we get there I want to respond to a review I received. sorry if I go an a bit of a rant here.

the reviewer writes that the **"story is a bit unrealistic. No one can be that powerful that fast"** my answer to this. its a _made up story_. nothing in this story is real and is subject to our own ideas and limitations. second. **"People gain strength through hardship, experience, and dedication. So far, Harry have not gone through that much in a short time. Not to mention he have not had extensive physical activities in his world before"** my response to that? ok yes. in the books harry hasn't done much in the form of physical fitness besides running from Dudley. and he had just participated in the tournament. for a better understanding read me response for the first one. **"his supposed discovered magic is a tad bit too powerful with little drawbacks"** yes I can understand that one. I've already said in a previous chapter that he can not copy an physical magic's so that one drawback. I'm sure ill give him more later on, I just haven't thought bout what it might be.

okay. rant done. enjoy the chapter and as always review or comment...or not after the rant I just went on. sorry about that folk. anyway. enjoy. oh and the things bolded in the story are from the book. its my way of differentiating what is my own work ad what is Rowling's. thanks.

* * *

CH 13

Harry smiled to himself as he made his way down to breakfast the next morning. Last night's events were really something to behold. He was looking forward to the mail arriving. He had spoken to a few select people the night before and he knew the mail would bring some great expressions.

-flashback start-

As Harry was just ascending the grand stairs he heard a shout from behind.

"Mr. Potter. Can I talk to you for a little bit?"

Looking back harry saw Susan Bones running to catch up. "Of course Miss Bones. This way please." Harry replied as he ushered her towards an unused classroom one floor up. With a swish of his wand Harry cast privacy charms. "Now then. What can I do for you?"

Nervously Susan said, "My Aunt would want me to get more information on what you said n the great hall."

"Of course. What would you like to know?"

Taking out parchment and quill, Susan replied, "thank you Harry. I only have a few questions for my Aunt. How do you know that you-know-who is back? How do you know you-know-who is a half-blood? And finally, how is Sirius innocent?"

"all good questions Susan. The first is easy to answer, I was there. Voldemort booby-trapped the tri-wizard cup to take me to a graveyard where I was forced to take part in a necromantic ritual to make him a new body. The second question is a bit harder. Do you remember the events of second year?" at Susan's nod he continues. "The creature petrifying the students and Mrs. Norris was a Basilisk, who was controlled by a possessed student. When I went to rescue said student I met a memory of Riddle down there. He showed me the same thing I showed you all in the hall with his name. after a little bit of research, I found that Riddle was an orphaned Slytherin. His mother was a woman named Merope Gaunt. Gaunt is a poor pureblood name. Riddle was on the tombstone in the graveyard when Voldemort returned. It was a Muggle graveyard. As for Sirius, he is my Godfather by oath. Ask your aunt about that. Lastly Sirius never received a trial but was thrown in Azkaban almost immediately. I hope that answers all questions."

"yes Harry. Thank you and good night."

-flashback end-

As Harry walked into the great hall all conversation stopped. "well this isn't ominous." Harry said as he continued to Gryffindor table. He sat down next to Hermione, Ron had yet to show.

"Morning Harry."

"Morning Mione. Mail arrive yet?" just as he asked the owls arrived, Swooping down out of the rafters. The vast majority carrying the prophet in their beaks. "ah. Pefect timeing."

A hush fell over the hall as everyone teachers and students stared at the front page of the prophet.

 **Sirus black Innocent?**

 _An emergency press release was scheduled last night at the ministry of Magic. It was revealed at the time that famed mass-murderer Sirius Black is innocent of betraying the Potters to He-who-must-not-be-named. Madam Amelia Bones of the DMLE told us last night that new evidence came to light that Sirius Black is innocent of the particular crime. It seems good readers that Black is Harry Potters Godfather through the Godfather Oath. This means that he is incapable of betraying Harry or his family on pain of death. The Ministry has rescinded the kiss on sight order for the fugitive and Black will be getting his trial he never had as soon as he turns himself in. We at the Daily Prophet are hoping for a quick trial._

Slowly heads picked up and turned to look at Harry. All they could see was him eating. Professor McGonagall came down the rows between tables to pass out the times schedules. "Good morning Mr. Potter. Seems you had a busy night last night talking with miss. Bones. Congratulations. Here is your times schedule for classes. Do not be late." And she walked off to deliver the next schedule.

* * *

.

* * *

Harry's classes went without incident. History of Magic was as boring as ever, potions was a surprise to everyone. Seems Snape was still sore from last night. He ignored everyone, divination was its usual self.

"this class is useless unless you are a seer yourself." Harry stated to himself as he left the trapdoor on his way to his last class Defense Against the Dark Arts with the toad Umbridge. "think ill try to get it off my schedule."

DADA was a complete disaster. After being read the terms of the year the class dissolved into chaos. Everyone complaining about not being allowed to use any spells unless it's the OWLs at the end of the school year. Everything came to a head when Harry and Umbridge went into a shouting match.

 **"** **And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" Said Harry**

 **"** **this is a school Mr. Potter, not the real world." Umbridge said.**

 **"** **So we are we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"**

 **"** **There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter… who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?"**

 **"** **Hmm, let's think… maybe Lord Voldemort."**

 **"** **now let me make a few things quite plain. You have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again.** ** _This is a lie."_**

 **"** **It is NOT a lie. I saw him, I fought him."**

 **"** **Detention, Mr. Potter.** And take this note to Professor McGonagall.

The trip to McGonagall's and subsequent meeting went ok. All McGonagall said was to keep his head down during her class. Rejected Harry left her office to head to dinner. Of course things in school could never be kept a secret so by the time her got down there the whole school knew about his shouting match with Umbitch.

* * *

.

* * *

Harry's detention that night was unforgettable. After walking in and being greeted by the pink toad he was told to sit down and write lines.

"I want you to use this special quill of mine to write _I must not tell lies to my superiors_ understood? Good. Get writing now."

The quill in question was long and black with a _very_ sharp point. Putting quill to parchment he began to write only to immediately drop the quill. The words he had written appeared in the back of his hand. Umbitch had a smile on her face. Harry wasn't about to let this toad get to him or anyone else. Using his Fioren magic he summoned his wand and as fast has he could cast "STUPEFY!" The jet of red struck umbitch before she could register what happened.


	14. Chapter 14

hey everyone. sorry for the late update. i really hope this is a good one for everyone. as always, comment and review. enjoy.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"STUPEFY!"

Umbridge immediately slumped over onto her desk and Harry followed up his stunner with an incarceros. Harry got up out of his seat, tuned on his heel and stalked to the door of the classroom.

" **FIRE MAKE FLAMING FIST** " and Harry punched it his hands coated in fire, launching the door off its hinges. The way clear Harry marched his way to his head of house, McGonagall's, office several floors below. His face livid.

"Potter! I've got you now. You're supposed to be in detention. 50 points."

"I don't have time for this Malfoy. Get out of my way or ill make you."

"yeah right. What are you going to do?"

"That's it Malfoy. I've had it with you. This ends here! **LIGHTNIG MAGIC ZUES' BOLT**!" Harry brought his hands together at the wrist to the side of his body. Both hands facing a different direction. As he went to thrust them forward he rotated his hands so they faced the same way, the bottom hand moving to the top. "Should have left when I told you to." Lightning five times larger than natural lightning leapt from his hands and hit the floor in front of Malfoy blasting the kid backwards and down the stairs. A sizeable hole where the lightning hit. Students ran towards where they were and stopped dead. Harry stoop halfway down the hallway electricity still crackling around his hands with Malfoy in a tangled mass at the bottom.

MR. POTTER! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? McGonagall commanded as she came up behind the gathered students at the bottom of the stairs.

"oh good. I was just coming to find you Professor when this piece of shit got in way and decided to take points from me because I wasn't in detention."

"and why _were_ you coming to get me instead of being in detention?"

"I need to show you something. Can you please come?"

"of course Mr. Potter. Mr. Smith levitate Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing. Tell Madam Pomfrey he was hit by…what was it you used Mr. Potter?"

"it was lightning magic from Fiore Professor."

"Tell Madam Pomfrey to heal for electrical damage. C0me along then Potter. Show me what you need to."

Harry led Mrs. McGonagall to Umbridges room where she stopped dead and stared at the still tied and stunned teacher.

"Mr. Potter is there a reason Umbridge is stunned and tied?" she asked hesitantly.

Harry just pointed to the desk where the quill and parchment still sat. The writing on it still a bit wet. McGonagall gasped when she saw the quill.

"please tell me she didn't have you write lines with that particular quill."

Harry just nodded her head causing McGonagall to put her forehead in her hand and shake it. "I'll go alert Madame Bones in the DMLE. She needs to see this."

* * *

.

* * *

McGonagall met Madame Bones and a small Auror guard at the entrance hall and led the way up to the defense classroom meeting Dumbledore along the way.

"Amelia. Skacklebolt. What do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"Dumbledore. I believe we are about to find out. Minerva. Please continue."

"of course. Right this way please." She proceeded to lead the group to the defense room where everyone stood in shock at Harry still sitting there and Umbridge still stunned and tied. "you will find the reason for your visit Amelia there on the desk.

Amelia stared at the desk. At the parchment with its one line _I must not tell lies to my superiors_ now dried and the quill resting next to it.

"That's not what I think it is. Is it? Shaklebolt asked.

"I'm afraid it is." Amelia Bones replied. "Enervate."

Umbridge woke up and at seeing Amelia began demanding the Potter brats arrest.

"SILENCE! Madam Umbridge. Care to explain what that is on the desk?"

"that? It's nothing. Just the brat's detention. Which he has another of for attacking a teacher."

"OK Umbridge. Then what is that blood quill doing there next to the parchment?"

"I don't know…"

"Bullshit! You know damn well what that is doing there. You gave it to me and told me to write lines."

"Mr. Potter. Please refrain from interrupting please. This is a Ministry Matter."

"Of course Madam Bones."

"Good. Now, Madam Umbridge. Care to restate your earlier statement. If you remain silent I'm afraid I am going to have to bring you in. actually scratch that. I'm bringing you in anyway. Shacklebolt, Dawlish. Escort Umbridge to a holding cell and make sure no one but myself has access to her."

Umbridge was led away shouting obscenities about injustice.

"Now. Mr. Potter. Care to explain the events that led up to this?"

.

* * *

.

AN.

for a little clarification if you are confused. when Harry uses zues' bolt his hand movements resemble kameha wave from DragonBall.


	15. Chapter 15

**hey everyone. sorry for a bit of a wait for this chapter. as always. comments, reviews, or anything else is always welcome. ENJOY!**

.

* * *

.

"now. Mr. Potter. Care to explain the events that led up to this?" Amelia asked.

"Of course Madame Bones. It all started during my first Defense class. That pink toad told us to read from the book only after going over the course aims and telling us that if we read and understood the material enough there would be no need to practice any of the spells we read about. She refused to see reason when Voldemort, oh do give it a rest madam. That name is nothing but an anagram, and a silly one at that." Harry said for when Voldemort's name was said everyone in the room especially Madame Bones Shuddered. "Flight from Death." Harry says with a shake of his head. "Really. There are better names one could take."

"Mr. Potter. We don't really have time for that."

"Oops. Sorry professor. Anyway. When flight from Deaths name was mentioned, she adamantly refused to accept he was back and assigned me detention. The results of that are here to see."

"Thank you Mr. Potter."

"No problem Madame Bones. Happy to help. By the way. I know the papers came out this morning but has there been any progress on my Godfather?"

"Not much. We will keep looking into it. We can tell you with one hundred percent certainty that Sirius DID NOT receive a trial. Please tell Mr. Black that if he turns himself into me personally I will keep himself safe until such times as his trial. And I _know_ that you have access to him Mr. Potter."

"Will do Madame. Thank you for your swift action against that toad."

"You are welcome Mr. Potter. Good day Minerva, Albus." With that said Amelia Bones turned and walked down the hall to leave the castle. Almost immediately Dumbledore turned to confront Harry.

"Harry, my boy. How could you have done something like this? You attacked a teacher and a student. You need to learn some forgiveness. Therefore, I will have to take…"

"ENOUGH. I have had it with your forgiveness crap. It does nothing but give the one you are forgiving a chance to attack you again. There are some that just don't have the capacity to be nice to other. There will always be those that look down on others, those that attack the weak for no other reason that they can. I've had my eyes opened while I was in Fiore. There are entire guilds filled with Dark Mages. Said mages get off on injuring the innocent and there are those who just plain enjoy the violence. Hell, there are non-mages who sanction war just to get people back. There is a woman mage at Fairy Tail who ran away from her Father because she wasn't happy playing the perfect little princess her Father wanted her to be. She joined Fairy Tail. Said Father hired a light guild to bring her back. The Guild was called Phantom Lord. Want to know what happened? Phantom attacked Fairy Tail. For no other reason than it could. We won that fight. Phantom was disbanded by the magic Council. Want to know that kicker? The Phantom master was a member of the ten wizard saints. The highest you could possibly be ranked. So, you see Dumbledore. The world isn't all black and white. There is some dark amongst the light and light amongst the dark. Stop preaching the path of no violence and stop using stunners. I can tell you right now. When it comes time to defeat flight from death _I_ won't be using stunners. Good night Albus. Think on that while you sit in your office doing nothing." Having said what he wanted Harry turned his back to the gob smacked teachers to see students clustered outside the door. Striding forward the students scrambled to get out of his way. No one tried to stop him.

"MADAME POMFREY" Harry yelled as he strode into the Hospital Wing, his cloak billowing behind him. Harry was proud of that. He had been practicing ever since he had gotten his coat. The secret Harry found out was to channel a very small gust of wind, hardly noticeable, to blow the edges of whatever he was wearing. The result? A billowing cape, cloak or coat. Walking in more Harry could see curtains pulled around a bed at the far end of the infirmary. Pomphrey's muffled wait was heard coming from the same area, so Harry sat on one of the nearby beds to wait.

"Now Mr. Potter. It hasn't even been a full day and you are already in here. What can I do for you?"

Harry just showed her his hand. "This is the result of my detention with the toad Umbridge. Could you take some evidence photos and heal it please?"

"Of course I can heal it. But why do you want evidence pictures?"

"Umbitch made me use a blood quill, and has been since been collected by the DMLA."

"A BLOOD QUILL! What have you gotten yourself into this time Mr. Potter. This won't be easy to heal." Madame Pomfrey went back to her office to get the required medicine and her camera. "here we are Mr. Potter. Keep your hand in this. I am afraid there might be some scaring." Madame Pomfrey said after taking the required pictures. "and by the way you really did a number on Malfoy."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Not sure yet. He is still out cold from whatever you hit him with."

"I didn't hit him with anything. I hit the ground in front of him with a Fiore Magic. Madame. Since it was a result of Fioren magic that did that would it be ok if I went back there and brought back a healer to help?"

"It is worth a shot Mr. Potter. I shall speak with Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore when they show up to check on Mr. Malfoys progress. Good night Mr. Potter."

"night Madame."

When Harry entered the Common room, it was to tremendous applause.

"Not that I don't appreciate this, but why?"

"Well Harry my lad. When George and I heard about your little scene during detention we were so proud…" Fred began.

"Right Fred. So, we thought…" George continues.

"What could we do to ickle Harrykins to make up…"

"For his getting rid of the Toad and Malfoy…"

"So naturally we threw a party" both said together. Smiles taking over half their faces.

"Leave it to the Terror Twins to plan a party for a teacher getting arrested and student being in the infirmary." Harry mumbles no quite low enough.

"what's that lil Harrykins."

"nothing." Harry quickly says. "let's just party."


	16. Chapter 16

CH16

The fallout from Harrys detention within the last few days was of epic proportions. The use of a Blood Quill on a student much less the boy who lived Harry Potter saw Madame Dolores Umbridge brought forth to the wizengamat. The results were spectacular to say the least.

 _An emergency trial was brought was brought forth before the entirety of the wizengamot. The one in trial? The ministries own undersecretary to the minister herself. Madame Dolores Umbridge. The charge at the beginning? Illegal possession of a class 5 no tradeable object, a Blood Quill. To our dear readers that do not know what a Blood Quill is, it is an object closely regulated by the ministry. The only places one is required is for signing certain contracts and at Gringiotts Bank. The excuse that Miss Umbridge gave was that she was given permission by Minister Cornelius Fudge to "shut up the Potter Brat!" that's not all folks. In a brief search of Dolores office, the Aurors found paperwork directing several Dementors to a small Muggle neighborhood in southern England. Her target was under the same directive as before, stop Harry Potter from speaking out with his claim that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned, a claim that has since been although unknown to us at the Daily Prophet was proven true the same night that Mr. Potter came back from the parallel dimension he resided in this past Summer._

 _To see the transcript of the trial, see page 5_

The morning after the Prophet article the school played host to several self-proclaimed important people. Namely the Malfoys. It had been a week since Dolores Umbridge arrest and the hospitalization of the young Malfoy Heir. That Morning breakfast was interrupted by Lord Malfoy and several men in fancy robes along with the Minister, head Auror Madame Bones and two Aurors.

"Gentlemen. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"This is a matter of upmost importance. We need to speak with you, the deputy head and Mr. Potter immediately please." Madame Bones said somewhat coldly with a glare to the Malfoy Lord.

"Of course, gentlemen and lady. Please follow me up to my office. Professor McGonagall, please collect Mr. Potter and meet us there." Dumbledore said as he began walking toward the people at the hall doors.

"Of course." Said professor said as she got up to walk over the the Gryffindor table. "Mr. Potter. If you would please." Harry stood up and followed his head of house and deputy Headmistress.

Entering the head office Harry was instantly disarmed by the Aurors to an upset Amelia.

"What is the meaning of this Cornelius!" Amelia said in apparent surprise and disgust.

The Minister simply ignored her and addressed Harry. "Mr. Potter you are under arrest for the attack on an Heir to an ancient House and placing said Heir in a coma like state from which said Heir has been in for a week to the day. Aurors, take him away. What is so funny Mr. Potter." Fudge asked after he finished to hear Harry laughing.

" **Dispell** " and the copy the Aurors held dissolved into mist and Harry stepped out of the shadows by the door. "You are what I am laughing about Minister. You are so far deep in the pockets of Death Eaters you don't even realize it. Yes, I did attack Draco. Yes, he is in a coma for a week now. That is no grounds for arrest. You have no jurisdiction here in this matter. Do you really want one more scandal? Professor. Can you summon Madame Pomphrey please?"

"Of course my boy." Walking toward the fireplace Dumbledore threw in the floo powder and about a minute later Pomphrey walked through.

"Professor why have I been summoned?"

"the answer lies with Mr. Potter. Harry, would you please enlighten us as to why you asked me to summon Madame Pomphrey?"

"Sure. Madame Pomphrey. What is your verdict on Draco Malfoy?"

"He is in a coma. From what I cannot tell. Mr. Potter used an electric based attack but there are no signs of electrical damage in his system. The only sign of damage is the damage from him flying back from the attack. I cannot say for sure what is was that caused young Mr. Malfoy to remain in his coma. Mr. Potter has already offered to go back to the dimension he visited to bring back help. Do I have your permission to allow Mr. Potter to go back Professor?"

"Harry. Who do you plan on bringing back to help?"

"In the Magic Guild that I joined we have a young girl that uses an incredibly rare magic. Part of her magic is healing based. I believe that she would be of some help. There is also a recluse in the forest outside of town that is knowledgeable in healing. I was hoping she could help too. Though I feel I should warn you that I might have some stowaways when I come back."

"What kind of stowaways Harry?"

"Fairy Tail is not your normal guild. We are one giant happy loud rambunctious family. Emphasis on the loud and rambunctious. There are some that just can't seem to listen to our guild master. I have a feeling that the chance to visit another dimension would be too great to them. I can assure you that if they do come I am positive that I can handle them if they get out of control."

"Very well Mr. Potter. You have my permission to go back to your Guild. How long do you estimate it will be until you can get back?" Amelia Bones replied.

"If all goes well I should be back with the two healers and possibly 3 or 4 stowaways by evening meal."

"OK Mr. Potter. Please go back to your guild and be back as soon as possible."

"Not so fast Amelia. This is my son we are talking about. I demand to be with Mr. Potter when he goes back."

"Mr. Potter?" Amelia asked.

"I don't see a problem with that. As long as Lord Malfoy agrees to keep himself civil. My Guildmates take nothing from no one and I cannot be held accountable for any damages he may sustain if he says or does something to anger anyone."

"Lord Malfoy?"

"Yes yes. Let's get this over with. Come along boy. I don't have all day to hang about the castle."

"Of course Mr. Malfoy. But can it wait fifteen to twenty minutes. I need to get dressed in my clothes that won't look out of place in Fiore."

"I don't see a problem with that Mr. Potter. Meet us within twenty minutes in the great hall." That said everyone left. Harry back to Gryffindor to get dressed and the others to the Great Hall.

When Harry walked through the portrait hole he was once again met with noise. Despite the fact classes were going on nearly everyone from the lonely first years on up to the 7th years were waiting for Harry.

"Harry!" Ron yelled when he saw him. " ok?"

"Yeah Ron. Malfoy decided to complain about Draco still being in a coma. I have to go back to Fairy Tail to get help. Excuse me. I need to get ready." Harry walked up to the 5th years boys room and dressed in his black pants, shirt, and coat. Just before he left the dorm he strapped his sword to his back and placed his dagger up his left sleeve. Harry left to head back down to the Hall.

"Ah Mr. Potter. Thank you for…" Cornelius stated. "What on earth are you wearing?"

"Mages in Fiore don't wear robes. We wear everyday clothes. Some have a few differences. Would one of you please transfigure Mr. Malfoys robes into normal modern day Muggle wear. A suit is fine."

McGonagall still being there changed the elder Malfoys robes into a casual yet elegant black professional suit.

"All set? Good. Please stand next to me Mr. Malfoy and stay still. **MIMIC MAGIC: GATE MAGIC: WORLD GATE MAGNOLIA FIORE"** A magic seal appeared underneath the two to move upward.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall

The usual noise greeted the appearance of a magic circle appearing in the middle of the guild hall. All noise was instantly silenced as everyone readied their spells. Erza **REQUIPED** into her heavens wheel two swords at the ready, Natsu lit his fists on fire with his usual "all fired up", and Mira changed into her she-demon form. All wondered what was happening.

* * *

 **Hey everyone. enjoy the new chapter. This is a bit longer than my other chapters. YAY! Just an FYI. When Harry was disarmed I almost made that bit into a fight. Things changed as i kept typing. As always comment and review. Thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the newest chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Have a HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

* * *

.

* * *

The day started like any other day. Lucy sat at the bar her usual smoothie in front of here. Gray and Natsu were engaged in their usual verbal spat. Elfman ranting about being a man. No one would have guessed that the morning was going to get a whole lot more interesting.

Lucy banged her head against the bar with a groan. "What's wrong Lucy?" the barmaid Mira asked as she placed the smoothie cup down.

"My rents due soon and I don't have enough to pay." Lucy complained.

"I'm sorry Lucy. Maybe Natsu or Erza could go on a mission with you."

"Yeah. And then we get to waster half the reward on repairs when Natsu goes off on his own and destroys half the town."

"Oh, Lucy I'm sure things will get better." Erza said coming up behind the blonde Celestial Mage.

Lucy's response was cut off before she could give it by a bright light forming in the middle of the guild hall. All activity stopped dead to stare. Activity started back up when a magic circle appeared and started to move upward. It was when two pairs of feet were seen that the activity really increased. All available mages got into their stances.

" **Re-quip Heavens Wheel** "

" **Ice Make cannon** "

" **Fire Dragon flaming fists** "

"open gate of the lion. Leo"

By this time the circle had finished it upward journey. Natsu, Loki and Erza sprang forward to attack, Grays cannon fired, and Lucy lashed out with her whip. Only to met with nothing.

"Nice reflexes guys." A voice could be heard from the second-floor balcony. Everyone stopped and stared. Harry Stood there a smile on his face. "You almost had me there." Behind him stood the Malfoy lord.

"HARRY!" literally everyone in the guild yelled at once, with the occasional Oberon thrown in.

"Welcome back child. What do we owe the unexpected visit? And who is your guest?" Markarov asked from his seat on top of the bar.

"I need the help of Wendy and Porlyusica. I may or may not have put a fellow student in a coma. Oh, and also if Laxus could come if he's here to please. And the guest is the father of said student. Mr. Lucius Malfoy."

"what did you do now child?"

"I may have attack a student with Zues' bolt out of anger at something else. I made sure not to hit him and the bolt hit the floor in front."

Gasps were heard at the mention of the spell used. Zues' bolt was the most powerful lightning attack. And to use that spell took a lot of magic energy.

"Very well. I assume that this is a priority. Very well. Jet. Go get Porlyusica please. Laxus? Wendy?"

"Here Gramps." Laxus spoke up form a back corner

"Yes master." Wendy timidly said as she went off to prepare.

"Good. Mr. Malfoy. While Jet has gone to get Porlyusica can I offer you anything? Drink or food?"

Lucius who hadn't moved from behind Harry stepped forward a bit. "No thank you, I am fine."

"Very well. If there is anything I can do for you while we wait please let me know." Markarov said going back to his mug of ale.

.

"what do you want now Markarov?"

"Ah Porlyusica. Thank you for coming. We need your healing help. Harry?"

"Yes Master. Porlyusica, I accidentally might have placed a fellow student at my school into a coma of sorts. I was asked to bring help. I thought you, Wendy, and Laxus might be able to help."

"Very well. When do we leave."

"We can go now if you are ready."

"Then its settled. You three will be going back with Harry and Mr. Malfoy. No one else. Understood?"

A chorus of yes resounded around the guild as the ones going gathered in the middle. " **MIMIC MAGIC: GATE MAGIC: WORLD GATE: HOGWARTS GREAT HALL ENGLAND EARTH."** The magic circle appeared and traveled upward.

"NATSU, GRAY, ERZA! GET BACK HERE!" Markarov was heard just before the travelers vanished.

.

Harry, Lucius, Wendy, Laxus, and Porlyusica appeared in the great hall of Hogwarts, along with the three stowaways, in the middle of lunch causing all the students there to stop and go quiet.

"Harry my boy. Glad you made it back safely. And with some guests."

"yes. Told you I would have stowaways. This is Wendy, Laxus, and Porlyusica, the people I planned on coming back with me. The stowaways are Natsu, Gray, and Erza. Word to the wise everyone. Under no circumstance anger any of them."

Dumbledore stood and went to guide the mages to the infirmary followed by McGonagall and the Minister. upon arrival, the three immediately went to Draco and began casting diagnostic spells, and generally checking over the patient.

"Well. What did you find?" Lucius demanded when the three stepped away.

"There is a slight electrical charge running through his system." Laxus said.

"Yes. I was able to determine that the residual charge is being absorbed by his own magical core. The reason of the coma is that Draco's core is changing slightly to compensate for the electrical charge. Why I don't really know." Wendy replied shyly.

"I can answer that one. If I am correct, young Malfoy is in a coma because his core is trying to build up a capacitor of sorts. I believe he shouldn't be out for much longer and that when he awakens, he should be able to use lightning magic." Porlyusica continued.

There were gasps at that revelation. Everyone was shocked.

"If that's true, I can stay behind for when he wakes up. I can teach him to help control his new magic." Laxus volunteered.

"Very well. I will agree to that. When Draco wakes and if he does have this Lightning magic I will allow you to tech my son to control the magic." Lucius said.


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY IM BACK. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. SMALL BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK BUT I GOT THERE IN THE END.**

 **TIME FOR SOME RESPONSES TO REVIEWS. HAVEN'T DONE THAT IN A WHILE.**

 **Q1: "...what time frame is it in FT?" good question. i hadn't really thought about it. i did say in an earlier chapter that Fary Tail came under attack from Phantom Lord. i guess to specify a time-frame? After Phantom but before Edolas?**

 **Q2: oh guess there isnt one. sorry all , My bad. anyway. enjoy, review, do whatever you so choose.**

 **BYE**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"THOSE STUPID BRATS! HOW DARE THEY!" yelled Markarov in anger.

"Calm down Master. I'm sure everything will be fine. Harry will keep them in line." Mira cajoled.

"It's not that I'm worried about. I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO PAY FOR ANY DAMAGES!" Makarov whined at the last part.

The entire Guild paled at that. The most destructive mages in the guild were in another world. The damage would be catastrophic and almost impossible to pay off any of the costs that might occur during their unplanned visit.

.

.

While Dumbledore led Harry, Lucius, Laxus and Wendy up to the infirmary Grey, Erza and Natsu along with Happy, who goes wherever Natsu goes, stood in the great hall looking around.

"So, this is Hogwash? Not very impressive. Ow Erza. What was that for!" Natsu complained as Erza had hit him over the head.

"Geez. Its Hogwarts flame Brain. Get it right."

"What you say ice stripper."

"I called you flame brain. Got a problem with that ash face."

"That's it popsicle. It's on."

The gathered students backed away in fear as Natsu's hands caught fire.

"ENOUGH! I will not have fighting. Behave." Erza said as she bashed their heads together leaving the two mages in a heap on the floor. "And Grey. Put some clothes on."

At that Grey immediately leapt up and franticly began looking for said clothes. "Gah where'd they go"

"Haha. Too funny." Natsu said laughing on the floor only to quickly shut up at a glare from Erza.

The crowd stood stunned at the antics and behavior of the three new arrivals. Who were these people to possess magic unimagined by todays witches and wizards. Everyone was startled out of their thoughts when Erza net spoke. "Can one of you please direct us to the imfirmary."

Hermione and Ron stepped forward. "Hey Erza. Guys. You can follow us we were just about to head that way ourselves."

"That would be much appreciated. Thank you."

"so what are you guys doing here anyway. Im pretty sure Harry wasn't going to bring you back with him." Hermione asked.

"You can blame these two. I saw them start to run towards Mr. Potter while his transport spell was still activating. I ran after to try to stop them."

'yeah. Sounds like those two alright." A voice from above them said. All five looked up to see Harry standing there still in his Fioren clothes. "Erza, Natsu, Grey. Huh. Would have thought Lucy would have ben dragged along too. Well anyway. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Thank you…"

"Man this place is so cool. Hey Grey look at these cool pictures. They move and talk and everything." Natu interrupted Erza.

"Idiot. You just interrupted Erza."

Natsu slowly looked to Erza and immediately went pale. Erza just stood there staring at the dragon slayer. Said slayer just ran off.

With a sigh Grey said "I'll go get him and bring him back to that room we appeared in."

Erza just nodded her head. "Shall we keep going to the infirmary?"

"Yes. This way please."

.

.

Walking into the infirmary a few minutes later the quartet saw Laxus , Wendy and Porlyusica still around Draco's bed talking.

"Lazus?" Erza asked walking up.

"Erza. Harry. Mr Malfoy will be fine in time. Thurns out that your lighting Harry jumpstarted Malfoys Fioren magics. The residual Lighting in his body is slowly being absorbed into his body. When he wakes we believe that he should be able to use lighting magic. I have volunteered to stay here until he wakes and teach him to control his new magic.

"My magic is doing that to him?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Seems that way boy. Mr. Malfoy seems to have an affinity for lighting based magics and yours was just what was needed to jumpstart it." Porlyusica said for the first time.

"Is there a time frame for when Young Draco will wake up?" Dumbledore asked the assembled mages.

"If I had to guess I would say within the next few days. Maybe a little longer. Typicly with cases like this it takes a week to a week and a half for the patient to wake and maybe another two weeks after to gain enough control to not shock, in this case, anything and everything he touches."

"I will be staying as I said before for when he wakes. He will need someone around to help him control the lighting magic."

"Very well. If we are all set here I belive its time for supper you are all welcome to attend. Miss Porlyusica, Laxus. You are both welcome to sit up at the head table. Miss Erza. I trust you can keep your to companions in line." At her nod he continued. "Then you three are welcome to sit at Grinfindor table with Harry. Come. Lets all head down"

.

.

Dinner that night was a boisterous affair. Everyone kept looking at the six new faces both at the head table and at the four at Grinfindor. Just as the desert was being finished Dumbledore stood to talk to the hall.

"As some of you saw today at lunch Mrs. Potter and Malfoy returned from their leave with a few guests. Some expected but a few were not. All are welcome. The reason for theor arrival? The well being of young Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Laxus? Would you like to explain?"

"Of course Mr. Dumbledore." Laxus said as he stood" listen brats. Myself and two others were brought here to look at why Malfoy hadn't awoken. We discovered that he is adjusting to having a new type of magic in his sytem. The attack that put Malfoy in his current state seemed to have jumpstarted this magic. When he wakes up do not anger him in anyway. When Malfoy wakes up he will be able to use LIGHTNING magic meaning exactly as it sounds. For a few weeks until I can teach him to use this magic tehre will be times that he will inadvertently shock or bast others or things with lightning. Thank you."

"There you have it students. It is estimated that Draco will wake up with in days if not by the end of the week. Please don't give him any hard times. Now I think its time to head off to bed."

With that dismissal the students headed out and to their common rooms. All except Harry, Ron, Hermione and the three mages from Team Natsu and Wendy. "Proffessors?" Harry called out. "Are these four and Porlyusica statying here or should I take them back to Fiore?"

"Excelent question Mr. Potter." McGonagall said a stadng behind her chair at the head table. "Albus?"

"I don't care what you do with the kids but I will not spend the night here surrounded by humans." Porlyusica said.

"In that case Harry. You are allowed to miss curfew to bring miss. Porlyusica back as well as miss Erza and Wendy and Mrs. Natsu and Grey if they would like to go back."


	19. Chapter 19

**SO NEW CHAPTER UP...AND ITS THE AWAITED TRIAL MENTIONED SHORTLY AFTER HARRY RETURNS. YAY! ANYWAY. READ, RATE, COMMENT, REVIEW. WHAT EVER YOU SO CHOOSE. JUST ENJOY.**

"So, what you say guys. Stay or go back?" Harry asked three quarters of Team Natsu and Wendy.

"I want to stay incase my healing magic can be helpful in the training of Draco." Wendy said timidly.

"Excellent ides miss Marvel. You are welcome to stay. Dumbledore spoke up.

"Erza, Natsu, Grey?"

"I think it'll be safe to go back. You know of our team's destructive tendencies. We were luck today. We might not be so tomorrow."

"Very well then. We wish you all a safe travel back. Harry come back as soon as you can please. You can gate travel back right into my office so I know you've returned. Good night everyone." McGonagall said as she walked out the door.

"Ok everyone going back to Fiore, over here please. Professors I'll be back as soon as I can. **MIMIC MAGIC: GATE MAGIC: WORLD GATE: FAIRY TAIL GUILD HALL, MAGNOLIA FIORE**." The disc of magic traveled upward talking the four mages and Porlyusica back to Fairy Tail. The fanfare was to be expected when they all arrived. The members of Team Natsu were punished appropriately and harry traveled back to his head of house's office.

.

* * *

.

The next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione ate breakfast at Gryffindor table with Wendy wile Laxus sat up at the head table. Wendy was in awe of everything including the normal flock of owls carrying mail. To the surprise of the three wizard mages a few owls landed in front of them. Harry picked his up and read to himself.

 _Hadrian James Potter_

 _You are required to attend the hearing and or trial of one Sirius Orion Black._

 _You are required to be in attendance 9, September at 10'oclock sharp._

 _Please dress appropriately._

 _Sincerely_

 _Amanda Goode_

"Whose Amanda Goode?" Harry asked. At his voice, the hall went immediately silent.

"Amanda Goode?!" Ron stuttered out. She's only the best barrister out there. It's said that she never loses. Whatever case she oversees the one she represents gets off."

"Wow. Must be important. WAIT RON READ YOURS. I'm being summoned too." Hermione responded.

"BLOODY HELL. SO, HAVE I. WAIT. SIRIUS. THIS IS HIS TRIAL." The hall started whispering at that. The golden trio summoned to a trial of Sirius black who was being represented by Amanda Goode. This couldn't be good.

"Professor?"

"Yes, miss Granger. What can I help you with?" Hermione simply handed over all three letters to the stunned Professor McGonagal. "I see. Albus I request the permission of three students to be allowed to go to Hogsmeade."

"Whatever for. The first visit isn't until Halloween. Surely whatever it is can wait till then…or not. Yes. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger. You all have permission to go to Hogsmeade accompanied by a member of this staff for dress robes only. No other stores. Am I understood." Dumbeldore started only to be handed the three letters.

"Yes sir." All three said stunned. "Who shall accompany us?"

"I believe that Laxus should go with you. He should familiarize himself with the town anyway. Laxus? I know I cannot order you around but would you please take these three and I believe miss Marvel would like to go too?" Dumbledore trailed off and continued at Wendy's head nod. "Excellent. Would you please take these four to Gladrags in Hogsmeade? You can't miss it. Just follow the main road. Ill floo ahead and let them know you are coming."

Turning to McGonagal Hermione asked. "Professor?"

"Listen up you three. Being summoned by one Amanda Goode is a tremendous deal. You need to look your absolute best. Gladrags is the only store that is even remotely equipped to deal with robes for an event with Miss. Goode. Only two people have the confidence of Miss Goode to provide robes for her. Madame Malkin in Diagon and the owner of Gladrags here in Hogsmeade."

.

* * *

.

"Gladrags" Albus yelled as he threw a handful of floo powder and stuck his head in

"Albus! What can I do for you?" The owner of Gladrags said.

"I have a code Goode. Three students are coming in to be measured."

"Oh my. Yes. Ill floo Malking and out up a sign on the door."

When the fired turned orange the owner threw more in and floo'd Madam Malkin who rushed right through to get ready for the students.

While all that was going on Laxus lead the four along the path from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade and long the main road. They soon reached the store and were immediately ushered in and became the center of a whirlwind of activity. Each were measured thrice to ensure the accuracy and then bombarded with different options and colors. In the end, the three settled with a forest green with red accents for Harry "To bring out your eyes dear", a pale red with gold accents for Ron, and a rich blue with bronze accents for Hermione.

.

* * *

.

The next day at 9:55 in the morning Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered in the headmaster's office to floo to the ministry. Since it was a hearing that Goode was involved in they were permitted to floo directly to the DLME offices where they were to take an express elevator to the courtrooms. At three minutes till they yelled out the destination and went through.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger. Hurry please this way. We really do not have a lot of time." Madame Bones ushered the three form her office to the elevator. They made it to the courtroom with a minute to spare and told to sit in the witness section.

At 10 exactly the members of the wizagamot took their seats and Minister Fudge stood to address the assembled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of this prestigious body, we are gathered here today for the trial and sentencing of mass murderer and escapee Sirius Orion Black. Representing him today is…" at this fudge took a look at his papers and immediately paled, something that did not go un-noticed by the gathered members. With a gulp Fudge continued. "representing Black today is Amanda Goode." Murmurs were heard throughout the courtroom.

Thank you for that introduction Fudge. Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizagamot, we are here for the trial that was never given to Sirius Orion Black Lord of the house of Black."

"Impossible! Black was disowned from the family. He has no claim to the headship."

"where is your proof of this disownment Lord Malfoy?" Goode asked calmly.

"He as blasted off the family tapestry. Walburga too great pleasure in showing everyone she could.

"That is not proof enough. I have here papers from the Goblins at Gringotts that show that at the time of the event 15 years ago that Sirius was the last living member of the immediate family and as thus Lord Black. And for the record Lord Malfoy. Being blasted off the tapestry is petty. It has no official status. And furthermore, the imprisonment of Lord Black was illegal as as head of the family he was supposed to get a mandatory trial."

"Of course, he received his trial."

"Are you sure of that Lord Parkinson. Can I see the trial transcripts that are recorded word for word and automatically filed into the proper folder and filed in the DMLE trial records room that only the head for the DMLE or the head Aurror can access at any given time?"

"Yes, you may. Amelia?"

"Yes minister. Scrimgeour. Go get the Black file. NOW!"

Minutes later Scrimgeour came back carrying a notably thin folder and handed it at the direction of Amelia Bones to Amanda Goode.

"Is this it!" Goode yelled as she opened it. "The only thing here is the report from the arresting Auror, and the transfer papers to Azkaban prison. Not even an evidence list."

Murmurs and yells were heard from the assembled wizards from both the wizagamot seats and the gallery bellow.

"In light of this evidence I move to vote that this body allows the trial to happen as it should have happened so long ago and not be the hearing it is today. All those in favor? All opposed? The motion passed. The _REAL_ trial for Sirius Orion Black will now begin. Amanda. The floor is yours." Amelia said taking control of the situation.

"Thank you, Madame Bones. I call to the stand Harry James Potter." Harry walked up to the podium in front of the chair that Sirius sat upon. Mr. Potter. Can you tell up what happened the night that you confronted Mr. Black at the end of your third year?"

Harry told what had happened from sneaking out to see Hagrid before the execution of Buckbeak up to and trough the time travel fiasco. The gathered members and visitors were both surprised and appalled at what had happened that night after Ron and Hermione told the same story. Surprised that three thirteen-year-old wizards were able to pull off everything that happened that night, and appalled at minister Fudges adamant behavior an unlawful use of the Dementor Kiss. The end verdict was Sirius being declared a free man and reimbursed for his twelve years in Azkaban. The only thing Sirius was charged with was being an illegal Animagus for which he had already served the minimum amount of time.

.

* * *

.

The paper the net morning was a surprise to everyone. The Daily Prophet for once was complete factual with no embellishments.

 _Yesterday the trial of one Sirius Orion Black happened. What surprised this reporter was the fact that Mr. Black never received a trial in the first place. Upon his arrest, some fourteen years ago he was held for a very brief time in the Ministry holding cells before being transferred to Azkaban prison where he resided until is escape. Mr. Black was never the secret keeper to the Potters but instead the honor went to their other friend a Mr. Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew was and still is a death Eater. You heard us folks. Mr. Pettigrew is still alive. Turns out he was hiding out in his Animagus form of a brown garden rat I the home of the Weasley family unknown to said family. Mr. Pettigrew is responsible for the death of the Potters, the thirteen Muggles and the framing of Mr. Black._


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

 **Hey. Sorry for really long wait. Been a tad bit busy. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

 **.**

* * *

.

Murmurs were the first thing heard by the blond as he slow came to from his coma. His arms and legs tingled a bit but he didn't know why. Draco opened his eyes to quickly shut them again to block out the blight light.

"Ah awake I see mister Malfoy. How you feeling?" Madame Pomphrey asked as she bustled over to check on her charge.

"Asides from a little tingling in my arms and legs not bad. How long have I been here?"

"Good good. Glad to hear. It's been a little over a week. We've all been worried for you. Your scans all show positive results but I'll have to have you stay here for a bit longer. Now eat and get some rest"

Draco ate while Pomphrey turned and walked to her office where she turned to her fire, threw in powder and called out for the headmaster's office.

"Ah Madame Pomphrey. How is Young mister Malfoy?"

"He is good. He's just woken up."

"Excellent. I'll just go collect Misters Potter and Dreyer Miss Marvel and Professors McGonagall and Snape. Would you be so kind as to alert Lucius please?"

"Of course, headmaster."

.

* * *

.

Draco was a bit surprised to see everyone come in almost at once and gather around his bed. He didn't think his time in the hospital wing required two professors one of which was his head and the other the deputy headmistress as well as the headmaster himself. He figures his father would be there but he wasn't counting on Potter and two strangers as well.

"Draco. How are you feeling son" Mr. Malfoy asked?

"Alright father. What's going on?"

"Draco, you should know everyone here. These two are Laxus Dryer and Wendy Marvel. They are both here to help you." Explained Dumbledore.

"Help with what? Why would I need the help of two strangers?"

"What do you remember before you woke up?" Madame Pomphrey asked

"I remember confronting Potter about why we wasn't in detention and then he fired lightning at me."

"Yes. That is what happened. Thankfully that attack didn't actually hit you. The residual energy from it seemed to have been absorbed into you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you can use lightning magic kid." Laxus spoke up

"What! Lighting magic?"

Laxus simply held up his hand and allowed some lighting to spark around it. Draco just gaped. "Like this kid. I'll be teaching you to control it and not zap your friends when you don't want to."

.

* * *

.

A few days later when Draco was released he found himself in an abandoned classroom with Laxus, Harry and Wendy.

"Why the fuck are you here Potter. Those two I can understand but you?"

"Because Malfoy, I too can use Lighting magic and am going to help Laxus when I can."

"fine whatever. Let's get going."

"Good. Now kid the first thing I'm going to have you do is meditate."

"Meditate! Why the fuck do I need to do that."

Laxus just sent a weak bolt of lightning at Draco. "Because idiot this magic is dangerous. It's not the same as what you're used to. You don't just memorize incantations and wave a stick around. Our magic, " he said gesturing to him and Wendy and to a lesser extent Harry. "is more instinctual. More physical. I am telling you now. If you don't behave I won't teach you and if that happens your lighting will explode out of you at the times and injure those around you. Zeus's bolt that Harry fired at you is _the_ most powerful lighting attack. You need to learn basics before you learn more advanced or you can injure or even kill yourself or others. Understand."

Draco just stood there franticly nodding. "Good. Not for this time we all are going to meditate together. It down on the floor in whatever way is most comfortable for you." Laxus said as he sat down cross-legged, Wendy did the same but Harry had his legs underneath him. Draco sat down and decided to try crossing his legs. "Good. Now if you feel uncomfortable stop and try a new position and start again. Now close your eyes and find where're your magic is. Look inside you. Feel your magic. Feel it moving through your veins. Follow it ack to its source. Find it?"

Draco found this surprisingly easy. As soon as he started he immediately felt his magic moving as Laxus had said. Following his magic was a bit more difficult but he found his core. Nodding his head Laxus continued. "tell me what you see."

"I see a ball of light. It's a bright cream colored with what looks like veins of yellow."

"Good. Those yellow are your lighting magic. Let's start simple. Reach for a piece of yellow. Will it to come to you. Have that magic gather in your hand, doesn't matter which. Just hold it there. Good open your eyes."

Draco did and was surprised to see a small ball of yellow lighting hovering above his palm. "Wow. I did it."

.

* * *

.

Draco learned his new magic. He was with Laxus and Wendy every night after dinner to learn his new magic. Sometime Harry would be there and sometimes not. It was always Laxus and Wendy though. His friends asked how he was doing and he answered that it was hard work. A few days after the start Draco tried to use it was an attack. Harry was there for that day.

"Now I am going to teach you the most basic attack. It's called Lighting Magic:Thunder. Call your lighting to your hand and keep it there. Good now thrust your hand forward and release the lighting and let it fly. Harry? Care to show him."

"Sure. **Mimic Magic:Lighting Magic:Thunder** " as harry said this lighting gathered in his hand and he threw it forward. The bolt of lightning flew true and impacted the wall with a bang leaving a small scorch mark.

"Now. You go Draco."

Draco gathered lighting and the bolt flew a few feet before dissipating

"Not a bad first try. There are many mages who fail the first few times they try.

.

* * *

.

Draco had progressed significantly. Christmas break was just a few days away and Laxus and Wendy were watching Draco and Harry fight. Professors McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore were there seeing how well Draco had come. To say the least all three were pleasantly surprised.

 **MIMICMAGIC:LIGHTINGMAGIC:THUNDER"** harry yelled throwing a bolt towards Draco who dodged and threw one right back.

 **Lighting Magic:ThunderBall** " Draco thrust his hand forward and ball of lighting flew out just grazing Potter as he dodged. The fight went on in this way neither boy giving an inch and both trying their hardest. Eventually harry landed the wining blow.

"Excellent fight boys. Draco, you have definitely come a long way in this short time. Laxus you did a wonderful job."

"Yes. Well done you two." McGonagall said.

"thank you, Professors," all three replied "Draco I think this is it for now. There isn't much I can teach you anymore. At least not without you becoming a lighting Dragon Slayer too and that's too dangerous. Remember this magic isn't a toy. Don't abuse it."

"Yes, Laxus I'll try not to. Thank you for helping me. You too Potter."

"Anytime Draco."

"well I think that's it for you two tonight. You both have to catch the train tomorrow for London. Happy Christmas you two."

With a chorused Happy Christmas, the three professors left. Harry went to follow only to be called back. "Potter."

"Hm. What is it Draco?"

"are you going back to your Guild for Christmas?"

"Yeah I am. Why? You want to come?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble. I want to visit. I know I'll be accepted there. Father seems supportive on the outside but I can tell inside he's trying to figure out how he can use me."

"Damn. I'm sorry Draco. Sure, you can come. Meet us in the great hall at eleven tomorrow. I'm taking Laxus and Wendy back too. Oh, and Draco. Call me Harry" With that said harry turned and walked away.

* * *

.

 **hope you enjoyed. i've take liberty and turned Draco a bit good. don't like too bad. its my story. anyway. you should know by now. comment and reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
